The Protectors
by Smol Prince
Summary: Twin sisters with a hidden past embark on a journey, learning they possess powers of an extinct race called The Protectors, and must finish their parents destinies, making them their own, while helping to destroy The One Ring, and save Middle Earth. ((I chose to rewrite this, explanation inside)) ((rated T just in case))
1. Chapter 1

**I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

 **Heeey! Yeah, um, i'm rewriting this story? i tried to edit, but it just took too long, and i decided it was easier to rewrite. I didn't really enjoy my writing from when I was 14 when I started this, so yeah. i'll stay true to most of the recent storyline i had going, but the start will be different. I hope you like it!**

 _A mother sits with her two elflings, soothing their excited fidgeting with a single smile. They smile back, older brother pinching his sister, and receiving a stern look at her yelp. "Sorry Nana..."_

 _"It is okay, just see that it doesn't happen again. Now, I am going to tell you a tale, full of daring heroes, frightening vllains, battles, magic, friendship, love... And grief. First, we need to know a little about the magic_

 _" There was a race of elves who were chosen, and gifted great powers by the Valar. They were the Protectors, two groups there were, Protectors of Men, and Protectors of Nature. The Protectors of Men were gifted by Irmo, Master of Visions and Dreams, and Estë **,** who heals the weary. They gift them with foresight, and perceiving of dreams, and the ability to heal the wounded._

 _The Protectors of Nature were gifted by Ulmo, who controls the rain/water, Aulë, who crafted much on Arda, and Yavanna, who was responsible for all the things that grew. Their gift to them was the ability to possess all of Nature._

 _They were gifted this when the first sign of Melkor's allegiance, they knew that aid to all the free people was needed. The first Protectors were Erumollien, a Protector of Men, Erulissë,Protector of Nature, Raina, Protector of Men, and Imrathon, Protector of Nature. Once they saw that these four were successful in their protecting, they gifted more and more elves with these powers._

 _But with these powers, beautiful and rewarding as they were, also came grief. Protectors of Nature rarely ever were able to wed, for when they got close to someone, Nature saw them as a threat, and killed them._

 _With these powers, they were also given a mark, and a necklace that could be a conduit for their powers, if they were unwanted, though, it may kill them, since the power was linked to their soul._

 _The mark of Men is a host of black swirls and designs overlapping one another from the wrist to the shoulder._

 _The mark of Nature is a wave that starts around the wrist, and slowly goes up to the shoulder, it is surrounded by fire on both ends, and has a snowflakes at where it starts, and a vine wrapping around the shoulder, with small flowers._

 _Sauron wanted to have his own legion of Protectors, but they were too pure, too good to be tempted by the dark… except one, Erdolliel, daughter of Imrathon, who wanted soul domain over all Nature. She believed since she shared a deeper bond with Nature than most, a special bond that made harnessing Nature easier for them, it would listen to her alone. Imrathon was worried, for even though he loved his daughter dearly, he knew she was too far gone, seduced by power. He knew he had to rid her of her powers. For good. He took her necklace while she slept, and had it absorb the power of Nature. She did not live through the process of revoking her powers._

 _He and his wife had another daughter, though, a Protector of Men. And she was pure of heart, and was not tempted; she was Fealwen._

 _Imrathon's wife was attacked by Nature not long after the death of his eldest. She was struck by lightning, and perished. And then it was only Fealwen and Imrathon. They traveled to Lindon to live, since Mirkwood held only grief for them, both. There, they met Eruaphadion, a Protector of Nature. He had yet to come into his powers. They grew up together, and were happy, until Fealwen came into her powers, and had to return to Mirkwood to be trained by a Protector of Nature._

 _Some years later, Eruaphadion, who was a skilled warrior, started showing signs of his abilities, and was sent to Mirkwood to be trained under Imrathon. He learned much there and became a skilled Protector, too. He had to fight in the war that began against Sauron, he and Fealwen both. There they saved Elrond, and he had a deep respect for them._

 _Eruaphadion was hurt in battle, and Fealwen healed him when everyone else thought him doomed. They soon confessed their love for each other._

 _They were asked to join the army of Lindon since Gil-galad saw how well they fought together. They accepted, and for a few years they fought against the forces of Sauron. In the SA, 1695,they went with Elrond and fought with him in Eregion, after the fight there, they wedded._

 _They fought in the War of the last Alliance, and returned to Imladris afterward._

 _They lived peacefully for a while, and became fast and good friends with Lord Elrond and his wife. They witnessed his marriage, and the birth of his three children. Eventually Fealwen became pregnant, herself. In the Third Age, around 1356, when there was a siege by Angmar, and many elves fought, there Eruaphadion fell to his death. Fealwen gave birth to two beautiful baby girls, both had the markings of Protectors. Elrond helped her give birth, and soon after, there was news of a possibility of an attempt on the children's lives, since few Protectors lived, either having fallen alongside Eruaphadion, or being slaughtered by the remaining force of Sauron, there was supposedly someone trying to assassinate all of them._

 _Gandalf heard, and said the only way for them to live is for them to be sent away to live with a different family in a different world,_

 _Alex, the Protector of Men and Elizabeth, the Protector of Nature._

 _Here they grew up, not knowing they were unique, not knowing they were gifted for Gandalf enchanted their marks into hiding, until it was time for them to be brought into the light._

 _They were raised by a human who found them on her doorstep one morning, she took them in, and raised them as her own._

 _Eighteen years later._

3rd person P.O.V

Alex and her twin sister return from school, Alex wearing a pair of dark jeans, grey T-shirt, grey jacket and converse, and Ellie wearing a bright blue dress, grey cardigan and boots. They drop their backpacks in the doorway, and hesad outside, laughing about something that had happened earlier.

"C'mon, Fifi!" Ellie encourages their German Shepard dog, as they grab their bows and arrows.

"God, the sooner school is over the better." Alex groans, covering her face.

"Says you, you won't be going to the same college as Madison."

"Oh Lord, I don't see how you've gone through twelve years of dance classes with her, I thought you'd have dropped out before _me_ , honestly, you must really love it."

"I do." Elizabeth says quietly "as much as you loved sports and music."

"I know," she flops back, and lays facing the sky, her sister doing the same. "You're really good, its why shes jealous."

Elizabeth shoves Alex's shoulder, but quietly thanks her. Their heads fly up as a snapping noise quickly comes from the forest, followed by more.

"I know yoiu heard that, C'mon!" Alex grabs her bow and quiver of arrows off the ground, Ellie doing the same, but less eagerly. "Ellie! Keep up!" She shouts,but it was no use, Ellie kept stumbling, and couldn't run as fast as her sister, they were soon split up.

"Alex?" She calls timidly. "Alex? Where'd you go?" Another series of snapping made her heart rate pick up, and a terrified, cold sweat spread over her body.

"Just a squirrel, or a bunny... Bunnies are sweet, they wouldn't try to eat me like a bear..." She mumbles to herself "There aren't any bears in this forest..." She starts to tremble as anxiety takes over her body and mind.

Out of the bushes come to men who look similar in face and body type, but wearing different cloaks. A small whimper escapes Ellie, and she backs up, but trips over a fallen branch, left sleeve snagging a thorn brush, the thin, fragile fabric tearing, and revealing a mark, much to the surprise of everyone. The two brothers speak quickly, and quietly in a language she can't decifer, then the one in the blue cloak jumps off of his horse, and approaches her, like he'd approach a frightened animal, slowly and with outstretched hands, showing he won't harm her.

"M'lady, may I see your arm?" He asks, but she shrinks back, and wishes for her sister. "I mean you no harm, please." He offers her a hand to help her up.

She tentatively accepts it, but keeps her distance. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her trembling body, wishing she wasn't so frightened, still clutching her bow as if it could save her.

"I am Elladan," he says in the same, deep, gentle voice as before. "This is my brother, Elrohir. May we have your name?"

"E-Elizabeth." Her shaky, tentave voice replies. "I-I have to go!" She says breathlessly, "My sister! I have to find her."

Right as she says that, an arrow flies past them, only narrowly missing Elladan. "Yrch!" He cries back at his brother, and he unsheathes his swords as his brother knocks back an arrow. Ellie panics, not quite sure what's going on, but knowing it can only be bad, she knocks an arrow with trembling hands, and fires it when Elrohir does, wincing when it hits her aimed target, the heart of an ugly beast. She does the same three more time, fighting alongside the brothers, before her right shoulder is engulfed in a burning pain. She cries out, dropping her bow, in favor of clutching her shoulder.

She pulls it away to see no blood or sign of injury, Elrohir is by her side, checking anyway, and somewhere deep down, she knows something has happened to Alex.

Elrohir looks at her, confused, but she just furrows her brow and shakes her head, grabbing her bow, and fighting through the pain, knowing that the only was to get to Alex, is if she makes it outg alive. They've almost killed all of the foul creatures, when Ellie hears someone cry out. Alex. She gasps, and follows the sound, seeing her surrounded by at least thirty of the hideous things, she's about to cry out, and run to her injured sister, when she's grabbed from behind, and a smooth hand firmly placed over her mouth. She struggles, momentarily scared, not knowing who grabbed her, but their hold tightens and someone whispers "You will be of no help to your sister if you yourself are slain." Its Elladan. She let's out a tensed breath from her nose, relief only momentary, as Alex trips, trying to escape, and falls, trying in vain to scoot away, bow laying forgotten, and an arrow protruding from her right shoulder.

Tears are streaming down her face, as she watches her sister be surrounded all around by them. "I thought there were supposed to be two!" One of them roars gruffly, and yanks Alex up, a sob escapes Alex, and Ellie whimpers, feeling her pain and fear, all of this new to her.

"If I remove my hand, will you promise to remain silent?" Elladan whisprers, breath tickling the hair at her ear. She nods slowly, eyes never once leaving her twin, his arm still firmly around her middle.

"Doesn't matter! We'll find the the other girl later!" Another growls, roughly yanking the arrow out, Alex cries out, and Ellie bites her lip hard enough to draw blood, wincing at the coppery taste. They bind her hands, none too gently, and grab her injured arm, making ready to leave.

Ellie panics. "Look there, in the tree." Elladan's soft voice soothes. She does as instructed, and sees a half a dozen men up there, bows ready, aimed at the foul beasts. "And there," he points to another larger group with drawn swords, Elrohir among them. She calms down a little, and nods. "I promise, no more harm will befall your sister." Another tear makes its way down her cheek.

On the command of one man with beautiful golden hair, a rain of arrows sails down from the tree tops. Alex stiffens, as the one beast holding her falls, taking her with him, and landing painfully on top of her arm, but no sooner has that happened, when she's yanked up by another, and has a rough, jagged Blade pressed to her throat. "One more step and her blood paints the grass!" He declares to the men with swords. Alex freezes, frightened, but keeps her tears in check, not one to show weakness. Ellie can't help the quiet sob that's torn from her throat, and struggles to get away from Elladan's strong, sturdy hold. He's whispering reassurances, trying to calm her down.

"Now, lower your weapons, that's right, nice'n easy," he's smirking, his hold on her tightens. "I'm going now, anyone try'n so much as follow, sh-" doesn't finish, an arrow flies from behind, and pierces his skull. He falls on top of Alex once again, but the rest are quickly dealt with, and the fight is won.

Elizabeth breaks from his grasp, and dashes over to where her sister fell, and shoves the ugly thing off of her. "Alex? Alex please..." She rips her torn sleeve off and starts pressing it against her wounded shoulder.

Alex opens her eyes and looks up at Ellie, wincing slightly. "I guess we shouldn't have followed that sound, huh?" Before passing out from blood loss.

Ellie sniffles, wiping away a stray tear, and looks up as Elrohir kneels next to her. "Will you allow me to help?" He softly asks.

Ellie nods, and he smiles reassuringly, and sets about his task. He has to remove her shirt and jacket leaving her in a black bra, and steadily cleans the wound with water that someone gave him, and starts to stitch her wound. Its not until Ellie takes her eyes off the wound in her right shoulder, that she realises Alex has a mark of her own.

Someone else kneels down on Ellie's other side, the man with the golden hair, accompanied by Elladan.

"Lady Elizabeth? This is Glorfindel, he wishes to speak with you. Will you come with us? I promise your sister is going to be fine." Elladan says softly. She looks from her sister, back to the two men, conflicted, not wanting to leave Alex, but knowing she needed to speak with them. She stood, casting one more glance at her sister, before being led away.

The events of the afternoon finally caught up with her as her adrenaline high finally wore off, leaving her exhausted, and more than a little confused. What happened? Who are these people, and why do they speak like thepeople from a Shakespeare play? And what the heck were those things, and why did they want her and Alex?

"I am sure you have many questions." The blonde-Glorfindel- says, "but allow me to say that they will all be answered soon. Once Elrohir finishes attending to your sister, we must depart immediately, and head for Imladris. It will be safer there."

"W-what? No. Alex needs a hospital. Can't you see she's hurt? Stitches aren't going to cover it, she needs medicine! She could get infected! I need to tell our mother she shoul-" Ellie's worried ramblings were cut short.

"She will receive medicine in Imladris. I am sorry, but you cannot return." He did genuinely sound sorry, but Ellie hardly heard it.

"What? Why? Are you kidnapping us? Oh my god..." Her heart rate picks up, and she tries to control her hysterical breathing, already feeling a bad anxiety attack approaching.

"No, no, we mean you no harm! Please, try and calm down. I promise you will have answers in a few short hours."

She nods, glancing back at her sister. "Okay..." She whispers, feeling small and very, very frightened. "Okay. We'll go with you..."

 **As you can see, its a little different. I think I have most of my facts and dates correct, if not, can you messagecme? I'll fix the mistakes! Updates ((hopefully)) every Friday!**

 **~Elliott**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

Heeey! Sorry, its been a few weeks. I've been super busy finishing up junior year! But I should be fine! I'll try to regularly update!

Sorry for any mistakes, I kinda rushed to finish thus one before school!

* * *

They rode mostly in silence. Alex is in front of Glorfindel on his horse, Asfaloth, a beautiful white horse, who was the fastest among them, and only when Ellie made sure this was true, and her sister was well and truly safe, did she give consent, allowing her sister to be taken by the blonde man. She herself was riding behind Elladan, quietly, eyes constantly on Alex, worrying her pink bottom lip, praying she'd be fine.

Glorfindel said if they kept up their reasonably fast pace, they should arrive soon, the elf in question sat grim faced at the head of the group, arms tightening on the unconscious girl in his hold after Asfaloth leapt over a fallen branch, prompting a pained whimper from Alex as it aggravated her injury. He whispers soft words of reassurance, quieting her.

Ellie couldn't help looking around at the surrounding trees and other plants in wonder, she stares wide-eyed at the meadow of wildflowers. A sea of brightly colored petals, and a fregrence so sweet, and soothing, she could feel her tense body slightly relaxing, only to notice a feeling, something brush at the back of her mind, her brow furrows, but she dismisses it with a shake of her head, and focusses on her sister again.

They ride on, the horses lightly stepping over the flowers, and quickly descenting into the forest once more, flowers forgotten as she sees the gates of an alluring city, her breath quickly leaves her, if she thought that the flowers were beautiful, this city was marvelous, there weren't words...

The horses halt, and the riders dismount, Elladan wraps his hands firmlky around Ellie's slim waist, helping her down, she blushes lightly, and looks away. Glorfindel has Alex in his arms, as a man resembling Elladan and Elrohir rushes out to meet them. Ellie feels the eyes of the surrounding people on her, and tugs self-consciously on her torn sleeve.

The raven haired man and Glorfindel exchange a few, hasty words before she's ushered by the Elladan to follow them inside, he has a gentle hand on her upper back.

She can't help wonder where she is, and why everyone dresses so different, maybe its some kind of colony that's against modern appliances, she thinks, and doubts they'll have a phone that she can borrow.

She's guided into a room after the two older men, and the younger two follow after her, shutting the door behind them.

"Lay her down there, Glorfindel, let me take a look." He peels back her makeshift bandage, assessing the damage. There's a collective gasp, as they see that the wound is completely healed, leaving behind a tender pink scar where the wound once was, but the raven haired man looks unphased.

"Ada?" Elrohir's hesitant voice speaks up.

"Glorfindel, tell Mearwen to have a room prepared for them. Elladan, Elrohir, take her to the infirmary, have them look at the wound, just a precaution." He commands, voice holding the authority of a man in charge. The three man nod, and exit, Elrohir gently lifts Alex's unconscious body, carrying her out.

"Have a seat." He says gently, like you would talk to a small, frightened child. She does as told, and he sits behind a sturdy, oak desk covered in scrolls and papers, quils and incpots scattered among them. "I am Lord Elrond, I was told you are Elizabeth, and your sister Alex. You needn't befrightened, no more harm will befall either of you."

She nods, letting out a quiet breath. "W-what were those things?" She asks, still frightened, even after his reassurance.

He senses as much, his tone going even more gentle. "They were orcs." He states simply.

It hits her, orcs, Lord Elrond, these are all things from a story Alex has read her brow furrows in disbelief. He must be lying, they were simply that, characters from a story. Fantasy. Just that.

"I see you hold some doubt, but I assure you, I am not lying to you. You are important, your sister and you both."

"What you're telling me is that I've somehow been transported into a story, but that's impossible. Not even two hours ago I was in Ohio. I'm still in Ohio, not, not middle-earth! That's crazy." She can feel anxiety creep on her again, squeezing her lungs, making her palms cold and clammy. She wipes them on her dress, trying to think of a way to get Alex out of here. This was too much.

"This may take some time to get used to. I will let you go, you may think it all through. There has been a room prepared for you . I will speak with you and your sister soon." He stands, and walks her to the door.

This is all fine for Elizabeth. Her head is swimming with the events of the day, although she isn't exactly sure where to go, and she's too scared to ask for help, so she thinks she'll end up exploring this place... But much to her surprise, Glorfindel is waiting outside the door. The two men share a silent conversation.

"I will show you to your room, where you may freshen up, as I am sure this is all confusing. Afterwards someone will show you to where your sister is." He explains kindly.

She nods, and follows him through the many beautiful corridors."your sister is doing better than we could have hoped." He tries for conversation.

She smiles at him. "Thank you. For everything you've done."

"There is no need for thanks." He says, with a look of surprise.

"I still feel like I should... If you guys hadn't been there... I'm not sure we would have survived..." Ellie isn't sure why she feels comfortable talk with him, maybe its his gunuine warm personality, but she still feels like she knows him... She just can't place her finger on it.

"Nonsense! You seemed highly capable in your archery skills."

"You saw that?" She asks, surprised, and kind of embarrassed.

"Yes, and you preformed very well, although there is room for improvement, I think you could have held your own for a time." He says smiling.

She smiles back. "Here we are!" He announces."I will see you at supper." He says, bowing his head a little, and leaving. She waves slightly, and opens the oak door, stepping inside.

A calming, lavender sort of smell makes her wander into the bathroom, to see a large tub filled almost aell the way with steaming water. Ellie smiles, and strips, lowering herself into the warm, soapy water, feeling more relaxed already. Once she's clean, she steps out of the water, and grabs a big, fluffy towel from nearby, and goes to find something to wear, since her clothes are dirtied, and ripped from the fight...

The fight... She didn't want to think about that, right now...

Ellie chooses a simple, blue dress, but keeps her shoes, and argues with herself about finding Alex. If she wants to go to her, she has to ask for help, but that means speaking to someone, and the thought makes her heart thump rapidly in her chest, and her palms become clammy. But the need to see if she's okay outweighs her fear, so she cautiously opens the door, and peeks out, seeing a young woman-elf, she reminds herself- laden down with linen, and decides to approach her.

"Um... Hi, I was hoping you could give me directions to the infirmary?" Ellie's asks, voice slightly timid.

"Oh! You must be Lady Elizabeth. Of course." She tells Ellie the way, also saying that her name is Mearwen, and if she needed anymore help not to hesitate asking for it.

She smiles, and makes her way to the infirmary, taking in the beauty of the hallways ancorridors, she couldn't help but notice that everything the man, Lord Elrond, said seemed true, it did seem that everyone was an elf, she could see their Spock ears, and in the serene faces and the majestic way they hold themselves. But how would they get home? Would they be allowed to leave?

Ellie pushes these thoughts away as she enters the infirmary, hesitantly poking her head through the door, the dim light of the fading sun granting just enough brightness to see Elladan and Elrohir talking with an elf that seemed in charge. One of the twins notice her, and beckon her in, and she steps close to the bed, staring at her unconscious sister, trying to calm her anxiety, reminding herself that Alex's wound disapeered, for whatever reason, no one has told her yet, they all silently stared at her locket and her arm.

"Lady Elizabeth, this is Suiadan, the healer. He has been checking on your sister." Elladan says calmly, "He says everything seems fine, and she will heal completely, and should wake soon."

She nods, releasing a strained breath, and smiles slightly despite everything. "Thank you."

Suiadan nods "Of course," he returns her smile, grey eyes sparkling, even in the low light.

"We will leave you with your sister,and return once it is suppertime, yes?" Elladan says, giving her a gentle smile, and ushering Elrohir out of the room once she thanks them.

She sinks into an unoccupied seat nearAlex's bed, and grabbing her hand in her own trembling fist.

Outside Elrohir leads the way to their father's study. "Do you believe we should tell them once Lady Alex wakes?"

Elladan's brow furrows, "I am not sure it is wise... They have been through so much in just a few short hours, I believe they should be given time to rest, especially because of what is to come..."

Elrohir nods, "Of course, it is just as Mithrandir said it would be, when we most need them they would bed returned."

"Yes, and he has just confirmed the whereabouts of... The One Ring..." He hisses the last three words, barely daring to utter them at all. "It is obvious that they would come now... I just believe we should give them a say in whether they journey with... With _it_."

Elrohir nods. "I agree wholeheartedly, but in the end it is still ultimately their decision." Elrohir says, knocking on the study's heavy oak door, before opening it for his brother, following in behind him.

"Ah, my sons! How are you?" He asks, glancing up from the parchment he was signing.

"We are fine, Ada," Elladan answers for both of them. "Lady Alex is well, too. Suiadan says she is already fiully healed, and has been for hours before we arrived. He says she may leave once she wakes."

"That is wonderful news! I will speak to them both once she wakes."

"Ada... Is that wise? They have been through so much already , to tell them so soon after such a trauma... That would be cruel, would it not?" Elrohir asks, sitting in a chair across from his father, Elladan stands behind it, laced fingers resting against the back of the chair.

"Perhaps... I was not ready for such an attack, but the March warden Haldir is already here, and they leave in a few days time, Lady Alex needs to be ready, and to have fully processed it."

Back in the infirmary, Alex begins to stir, rousing Ellie from her daze, making her jump up to check on her sister.

"Alex?! Alex, are you okay? How do you feel?" She begins asking multiple questions at once.

Alex groans, eyes blinking open blearily taking in her surroundings. "Alex?" Ellie Whisper's. Alex blinkas her eyes open blearily, and sitting up with Ellie's help. "Alex, are you alright?"

"'M fine, 'm good... Wha- happened?" Alex slurs.

"Y-you were... Shot..." Ellie says, uncomfortably, looking down at her hands.

That wakes Alex up fully. "What?! Shot?! With a gun?"

"No! No, with an arrow... And that's the normal bit... Look at your shoulder..."

Alex peels her sleeve back from her shoulder, gasping as she only sees a small, pink scar where a wound should be.

"How long was I out?! And where the hell are we?!" Alex asks, getting more and more upset.

"Only a few hours! This is what I was talking about! Its weird!"

"Ellie, where did you take us?" Alex asks, flinging the covers back, and getting out of bed.

"I didn't take us anywhere." Ellie says, looking hurt as Alex accuses her. "The men who saved us brought us here."

"What? They saved us just to kidnap us?"

"No, I don't think so, they let me go anywhere I like... They said something about needing us when I spoke with their leader..."

"Leader? Ellie, what is this?!"

"Alex-" Ellie's reply is cut short as Lord Elrond enters, followed by a man with pale blonde hair like their own, and ice blue eyes.

"Ah, you are awake! How are you feeling?" Lord Elrond ask kindly.

Alex steps protectively in front of Ellie, looking wearily between the two men. "Fine, thank you."

"Your sister looked at me with the same wariness. I am Lord Elrond. Welcome to my home. You do not remember, but this was your home once, too."

"What? What do you mean?" Alex asks, worried, for when she was unconscious, she had a strange dream, it had two man and woman, one of the men were him, and the other man and woman seemed so familiar...

"Before you were in the world you were in, you were born to this one. Your parents died when you were just infants, and we had to hide you from the enemy who wants you."

"Why do they want us?" Ellie speaks up, frightened.

"You are an extinct race of elven warriors gifted by Eru. You are Protectors. Lady Alex, you are a Protector of Men, gifted with the power of healing, foresight and visions of the past. Lady Elizabeth, you are a Protector of Nature, gifted with the ability to manipulate Nature to your will.

"Together you are valuable assets in war. If the enemy got his hands on you, he would have a nearly indestructible army, that is baby he attacked when you arrived."

"What are these?" Alex asked after a minute, grabbing Ellie's arm,raising both of their arms.

"They are the marks of the Protectors" the other man in the room says.

"I must apologize, girls, this is Imrathon. Your grandfather."

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed that!

Thank you to Sakura Tate for favoriting, and Tibblets for following!

Bye!

~Elliott


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS!

I'm sorry its been so long! I got distracted finishing up junior year, and I accidentally forgot I had this story going . But, I got a reply on Saturday, reminding me, and I wrote this over the weekend! I hope you like it!

This story has no beta, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes!

* * *

They stood there, dumbfounded, staring at a man they didn't know, who apparently was their family. Alex moved further in front of her sister, not trusting either of the men in front of her, and wanting to put distance between them and Elizabeth. They both fix the men with wary glares. He didn't look like you'd expect a grandfather to look like. He looked young, though, his eyes were hardened by years of toil and grief.

"You're both crazy."

"Alex!" Ellie exclaims, grabbing her arm. She wasn't sure what would happen if Alex insulted them, she didn't want to be thrown out, to spend the night out there, with the possibility of the creatures attacking again. It made her skin crawl.

But all that happened is that he smiled again, taking no offense. "I understand if this is too much to take in in one sitting, but it is the truth. I will leave you three to sort things out, and get acquainted." Lord Elrond says, Imrathon bows his head, Ellie follows suit, but Alex keeps her steely stare fixed on her grandfather.

The door closed softly behind him, and the three remaining stood in awkward, unpleasant silence for what Ellie thought would last forever. Their grandfather clears his throat nervously.

"Let me explain?" He asks. Alex nods, stiffly, glare still pleasant. "Sit, please." He motions to the bed Alex was previously in.

The two sisters sit, identical wary looks on their faces. Alex motions him to proceed with the explanation.

He sighs, bringing a chair from across the room, setting it near the bed, but giving them some room. "Where to begin?" He mumbles to himself. "When your mother was pregnant with you, there was a terrible, ongoing war. She and your father were warriors in Lord Elrond's army before they were even married, and best friends even before then. They were children when they met. I brought her here after... Well, that is not of importance, at the moment.

"When she found out she was pregnant, she stepped down for the duration of her pregnancy, she said. But your father did not. He wished to make this world safe for you two. Your mother had a vision, and they both knew you would be, not only Protectors, but also hunted for it, because the Dark Lord Sauron, needed Protectors for his army.

"Your father died shortly after your birth, he did not even have the privalage of meeting you both. The enemy got wind of you both, and hearing you were Protectors, and children of the two Protectors he hated most, he knew there was no better way to gain the upper hand than raising two Protectors of his own." He won't look at either of them through the whole thing, gaze trained across them, on the window where the sun is shining in the late afternoon sky.

Ellie and Alex listened faces rapt attention, they nodded for him to continue.

Heaving a great sigh, pain evident in his blue eyes. "We were already aware of what would happen, we made ready to protect you two to the best of our ability, when a great wizard, Mithrandir, came to us with a way out. It took the combined powers of him and two other wizards, Saruman and Radagast to move you from our world to the one you both grew up in. Your mother only had a year with you two... She died after you two were sent away..." He took a shuddering breath, and Alex and Ellie pretended not to notice the moisture around his eyes he subtly wipes away, bringing his hand down his face again, but staying quiet, not trusting his voice to continue.

"Died? How?" Ellie asks, barely above a whisper. Alex nodded, reassuringly. This was the most they had ever heard about their family, and they were eager for more.

He clears his throat "She rid herself of her powers. The procedure killed her. Those necklaces you bare, it gives you the ability to transfer your powers to the necklace. But as your powers are part of your being, infused in your soul, it is hard for even the strongest of Elves. But she was weak. Wrought with grief and guilt, and no longer wished to live... It was only too easy to end it that way..." He says the last part quietly, as if to himself. He even seemed to have forgotten they were there, lost in his own wretched memories.

Ellie felt tears prick her eyes, and quickly blinked them back. "But you knew we would come back, right? If you didn't, you couldn't have known where and when to send the battalion of elves. Why didn't she stay alive until then? Until now?" She felt hurt. Why had their mother had such little faith they would return?

"No, not necessarily. We knew you would return, yes. But not when. It's been some seven hundred years since you were sent away. Seven hundred and eight this passing May... We had no idea when you would return, only that it would happen when we needed you most, and grave news last year proved that the time is near at hand."

"What do you mean? Whats going on?"

"There is this ring, a ring of power-" Alex cuts him off.

"No. No, no, no! I know what you're going to say, and no, we are not doing it!" Ellie looks at her puzzled, before realizing what is going on, and feels the start of an anxiety attack, the nerves squeezing her stomach into uncomfortable knots, and rapidly shakes her head.

"But how...?"

"Your whole world and its history is a story in our world... Old world? and we know what happens, and, hate to break it to ya, pal, but we want NO part in this!"

"You do not understand, we need your help!"

"I don't think YOU understand, sure, we might be chronologically seven-hundred and nine, but physically, we're only just eighteen! There's no way we can do this!"

"I have been told you are skilled in archery,"

"And self defense, but that is no where near enough training for a WAR! What did you expect us to do, listen to you as you tell us 'you're not going home, have freaky supernumerary powers, oh, and you have to participate in a war in a world that you haven't been in for SEVEN-HUNDRED AND EIGHT YEARS, where either one of you, or both, could die. Have fun!' And just accept it? No. No freaking way. Find someone else, I'm sure if you looked hard enough you could find two perfectly capable people who know how to use their powers. Leave my sister and me out of it!" Alex seethes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"There are no others. You two are the last Protectors we know of, and we searched the whole of Middle-Earth. They were all murdered in war."

Alex scoffs. "What about you? Or are you so scared you wish to send us instead?" She spits, words filled with venom.

"I gave my powers up... After my daughter died..."

Ellie gasps, eyes wide, Alex realizes, too, and feels bad, but not bad enough to surrender, and sign herself up for a war. Why should she? Why do they need her and Ellie? Everything turned out fine in the books, why can't they just go home?

"I'm sorry... But we just... Can't. Don't you understand? This quest? Its huge. Bigger than both of us. So much bigger. Hell, Ellie and I are still in school! Why would you want two teenagers messing everything up?"

"You two aren't teenagers, only physically in the other world. And with proper training you both will make fantastic warriors."

"How long do we have? What month is it?" Ellie speaks up timidly.

"Today is March thirteenth, and we aren't sure when it will happen, Mithrandeer says we should expect some time around Autumn, and you two should be properly trained in your skills, and excellent swordsmen. Alex, if you consent to this quest, you will be trained in Loth-Lorien, with their March warden, Haldir, and a few other of their most skilled warriors. Ellie, you will train with Glorfindel andand Thalion, two of the most skilled warriors here, in Imladris."

"What? Why are you splitting us up?" Ellie asks, panic seeping into her voice.

"Because, you must learn to use your powers. Alex, you have you powers of forsieght and memories, Lady Galadriel has offered her help, and I am here to help Ellie."

Ellie's lungs close, "I-I don't like this idea."

Alex grabs her hand. "Me either." She says glaring at him.

He sighs, running a hand down his weary face. "But you must, please. We need your help!... And preparations for your journey have already been made..."

"What?!" Alex roars, ferius that they made up their mind before she and Ellie had even arrived, not even bothering to think that their say was important.

"Haldir, the March warden is already here... He arrived a few days ago , he was there today when you were attacked. He wants to meet when the time is convenient, to see how much work needs to be done with you." He says, seeming to take their questions as their consent. Alex feels anger rise in her getting ready to fight back.

Ellie squeezes Alex's hand, she feels a strange feeling in her gut, rage, though she knows its not her own, knows its Alex's. "Can we speak this over? In privacy?"

"Of course." He gets up to leave, though not before Alex mutters loud enough for him to hear "Not that we get much say in it, jerks"

He closes the door softly, and then they're alone.

"I can't believe they're making us do this... Don't we get a say in this? I mean, this is our lives we're putting on the line! Everyone else got a say, they all volunteered!"

"I just can't believe this place is real... And that we have family..."

"They're going to split us up, Ellie. Why aren't you upset? Or angry, or something?"

"I don't know... Its too much to take in right now. I mean, Elves are real, we have weird powers, our parents died in war, and the first thing you did when you found out we have family, is to yell at him... Nothing feels real, Alex. It fells like at any minute we'll wake up, and everything will be back to normal... And I don't want to think about being alone here, and you, wherever you'll be... I don't like it, Alex... I want to go home..."

Alex nods, hugging Ellie "I know... I want to go home, too."

They stay quite, each stuck in her own mind, thinking for a few minutes.

"I can't believe we're so... Old..." Ellie whispers, a small smile on her rosebud lips.

A reluctant smile creeps onto Alex's mouth, "Not funny, this is serious..."

"Of course... Your right... But come on! Seven-hundred and nine... That's six-hundred and ninety-one years older than we thought... Look at us! Dermatologists must hate us!" She says, giggling hysterically.

"Well, yeah! We're fancy elves, you dork! What did you expect us to look like? Dobby?" And then they're both laughing, clutching their sides, tears of mirth sliding down their flushed cheeks, and Alex kicks Ellie off the bed, making then laugh harder.

An hour later, they have calmed down, and are laying side by side on the bed, dozing, as the setting sun reflects through the window on the wall, making it burn in delicate reds and oranges. A lot goes unsaid between them. Whether they should go on this dangerous quest, or if they should ask to go home... The only home they've ever known. Ellie thinks it would be selfish. She knows, as she looks at her sisters sleeping profile, that this is what she'll do, even if her sister doesn't come with her. She silently hopes she will, though. she doesn't want to do this on her own.

Someone knocks and wakes Alex from her doze, she gets up, and sleepily says "Come in!"

The elf from before, Mearwen, comes in, holding a tray of food in her hands. "I thought you might appreciate taking your supper in the confines of a quiet room, instead of going out and facing everyone so soon." she says, her voice as light as the wind in the trees.

"Thank you." Ellie says, smiling. She already knows she will like her very much.

"I was not sure if you two liked wine or not, so I thought it wise to go with something easy." She says, pouring water into two glasses. She then sets the platters of cheese and bread, fruit, meat, and bread on the table, too, before picking the tray back up, and turning to face them. "I will be back in an hour to show you to your room, Lady Alex." She bows slightly, and exits.

Alex sits up, grumbling quietly to herself "Freaking starving..." And goes to sit at the table. Ellie gets up, and sits next to her, taking a small portion of food, not really hungry with everything that's on her mind, mostly wanting to just sleep.

"I suppose you've already made up your mind." Alex says, voice muffled by food. "But I don't want to hear it. Not yet, anyway. I've get a lot on my mind, too."

Ellie nods, chewing a piece of bread, though not really tasting it. Truth is, she knows Alex will say yes, eventually. She just likes being stubborn and dragging everyone along as long as she can.

"What do you suppose life here will be like? I mean, this is our new home after all, right?"

Ellie shrugs. "I don't know... I mean, different, obviously... But it could be good, right? A brand new place, a brand new start. No one knows us here... It'll be weird. But a good weird, I think."

"True. Still, they expect stuff from us, stuff we don't know how to do. Things we just realized we possessed. I'm not sure if I like it here, or not yet. It'll take some time, I think."

"Well, I guess that's what you get from being born to two very skilled people, and getting their weird powers. They need hope, I guess. Especially now, of all times."

"Yeah... But I don't know about Imrathon... I just can't get behind him being our grandfather... he looks too..."

"Young?" Ellie supplies, laughing.

"Yes! I mean, sure, he doesn't look as young as some of the people here, but he looks like he could be in his late twenties, at the most!""

"I get where you're coming from... But at least we have family now, right?"

Alex' brow furrow. "Our adoptive mom was family, and to be honest, I'd take her alone above any weird relatives who have unlimited access to the fountain of youth!"

Ellie shakes her head, looking away. "That's not what I meant... He... He knew our parents. He was our mom's father! He's the closest we'll ever come to knowing our parents..." Ellie looks away, a lump rising in her throat, so she takes a sip of water, hoping to dislodge it.

Alex doesn't say anything, keeping the fact that she had a vison of what she thinks is their parents when she was unconscious, to herself. She doesn't think it's the right time to tell her. Not yet.

They eat in relative silence after that. Soon Mearwen comes to take them to Alex's room. The halls are vast, and mostly empty, everyone is probably at supper. They make it to the hallway that has Ellie's door, and she realizes that this means Alex will be next to her, and she feels very relieved.

She leaves Alex after that, going back to her own room, and shutting the door. She felt exhausted. The events of the day finally catching up with her, and she feels, as she changes into a night gown, she can fall asleep right as her head hits the pillow. She does.

Alex isn't as lucky. She lays awake, staring at the ceiling, long after most have fallen asleep, wondering what she'll do, what Ellie will choose, though, in her heart, she's already aware of the choice she needs to make. The right choice. She just doesn't want to admit it.

If she chooses to do it, there is no assurance they will come back alive. No way she can be one hundred percent sure that Ellie will be fine, and that scares her. And she doesn't want to leave Ellie. They need each other. And who knows how long it will be until she returns from Lorien. And how changed she will be. How changed Ellie will be, either. And she doesn't like the idea of Imrathon being alone with Ellie, she just doesn't trust him yet, and not for the reason she told Ellie. She doesn't know if she'll ever trust him.

She drifts off close to dawn, dreams plagued with images of war, blood and death... And her parents.

 _Everywhere she turns she sees ugly, terrible beasts, all possessing weapons that could easily kill her. And yet, she stands strong. Keeps a steady gaze, unflinching in the eye of terror._

 _She keeps her hand steady, twin knives in each hand, ready to defend herself, and anyone near her. The beasts surrounding her growl menacingly, as one charges at her, clashing swords, but the sound is almost drowned by the echo of neighboring sword fighting. She grunts, and pushes up on her attacker, just strong enough to disarm him, and fast enough to swift slice him across the lower stomach, effectively spilling his guts on the battle field.  
_  
 _She quickly turns to the next one, blades ready to block his attempt on her life, she kicks him in the groin, and takes her second blade, and strikes in his moment of weakness; beheading him._

 _She hears a cry of pain, and quickly turns to see Eruaphadion, her best friend, being attacked by four large orcs, as he gives two injured elves the time they need to flee to safety. She feels a twinge of annoyance at his pigheaded bravery. One day, if he is not careful, he will get himself killed!_

 _She rushes to his side, slicing two across the throat at once, and kicking a third in the back, as Eruaphadion sliced him across the neck, and stabs the third, as he falls of his sword with a sickening thud._

 _Eruaphadion winces in pain._

 _"You are hurt." She states, more than asks, glaring at him. "You idiot! What in Eru's name were you thinking, taking all four on, on your own?!" She slings his arm around her shoulder, and helps him limp to safety, as the battle is turning in their favor, only a few stragglers remain, and they are quickly disposed._

 _The scene changes. They are in a healing room, the walls made of thick, stacked stone, anf the few beds there are, are already filled with sick or injured, She sits at Eruaphadion's side. One of the swords he was stabbed with was dipped in a poison of a breed they were unfamiliar with. She was forbidden to help him, saying it was too late, and they needed her skill on those who has an actual chance. She growled at the insinuation that he would not survive the night. What rubbish!_

 _She pushed past them ,and plopped herself down in the seat by his bed, and took his hand. It was cold, and clammy with fever. She could feel the pain radiating off of him in waves. She took a few short breaths, taking some of his pain, leaching it off of him, so he could have a few moments peace. Before the real pain took place._

 _She was going to attempt to remove the poison with her powers. This is the first time, usually it was unnecessary, seeing as they usually had the antidote._

 _She placed her other hand on the side of his face, which was burning up. She took a deep, steadying breath, and started syphoning the poison out._

 _She knows the risks, the chance that his body might reject her help, that it would see her as a threat, and put up walls. He was a Protector of Nature, and Nature does not take too kindly to potential threats. Threats that might take their Chosen away. They especially don't take kindly to other Protectors._

 _She kept on though._

 _Even when his moans of pain became cries and wails of agony. Even when the storm outside raged to an almost alarming pace. Branches falling, rain beating against glass, and wind, so fierce, it blew open windows, wiping her hair around in tangles._

 _She kept on._

 _Until Nature realized she was no threat. She was their only hope in saving him. Saving one of their Chosen._

 _So the storm quieted. The walls crumpled, and his pain? It was leached out, filling her with throbbing pulses of syrupy poison, that her body fought immediately on contact._

 _His breathing slowed, and she slumped into the chair, limp, and trembling, realizing she had tears on her cheeks. But not from pain. Oh, no. From joy._

 _In her heart, pulsing through her body, she feels it. A bond. A bond is forming between her and her love._

* * *

 __

Soo! I hope that was good! The next chapter is going to be happier! ((Yeah, i'm already working on it as I type this xD)) Soory if there are any mistakes, I'm exhausted, and its currently one in the morning xD

Anyway, thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/etc it really does mean a lot!

R/R!

Bye!

~Elliott


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING!

Hey! Two chapters in as many days? You bet your booty i'm on a roll!

This story is unbetad, I do all the editing myself, so I apologize for any mistakes!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alex woke with the sun gently shining on her face. She groans, rolling over, never being one for getting up early; but also knowing she can't sleep until ten in the morning, she pushes herself up, sitting against the headboard, and blinking sleep out of her eyes.

She pushes her hair out of her face, and slowly slips out of bed, hissing as her bare feet touch the stone floor, and sees an outfit already folded up and waiting for her on a chair. A white tunic, black pants and a pair of brown boots. She heaves a sigh. She supposes she'll have to go see Haldir today. Her choice has been made up, then. Her stomach fills with dread, which she pushes away.

She walks over and inspects the clothes, lifting the shirt up and sliping it, and the pants on. Going over to her vanity, she sits down, and selects a matching ribbon, and pulls her hair into a high pony tail, keeping her golden hair out of her face.

She pulls on the pair of boots, and opens to door, heading for Ellie's room. She knows she's probably been awake for at least an hour, but she wouldn't leave her room, not without Alex

She slips inside without so much as knocking, and sees she was correct. Ellie is sitting at a writing desk, that's pushed against the wall, under a window. The sun is slowly rising, washing the room in bright, soft colors.

"Hey. You're up." Ellie says, breaking away from what ever she was thinking, and turning to look at Alex.

"Yeah. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so. I just didn't want to leave without you."

"aw, you didn't have to wait, sis."

"Oh, trust me, it wasn't for your benefit, really. I'm too scared of running into anyone on me own. As long as you're still here, I'm not leaving your side."

"Well, that's not really healthy, Ellie." Alex says, laughing, putting on a voice similar to their schools psychiatrist's voice. They were sent to see her in freshman year of high school, for reasons neither really liked to remember. "But I'm flattered, so you're off the hook... For now!"

Ellie laughs. "Come on, I've been starving waiting for you to get up."

"Fine, fine, pushy much?" Alex pulls Ellie to her feet, and leads the way. "I don't suppose you found out where they eat yesterday while I was... indisposed?"

"No... But I'm sure it can't be too hard to find. Maybe we can subtly tail someone, until we find it?"

"How are you going to get anything done when I'm gone? Can't even ask a simple question." Alex shakes her head, chuckling.

"I'll avoid it until I can't. Hey! They look like they just got up, lets follow them!"

Alex shakes her head again, but does as Ellie says, and they stay a few feet behind them at all times, until they reach two magnificent, oak doors, and follow the two elves inside.

Ellie was right, they were going to breakfast. And as they look for a place to sit, not really knowing where it would be appropriate, when someone calls Ellie's name, and they turn to see Elladan and Elrohir.

"We were wondering when you two would wake. Did you find the dining hall alright?"

Alex smirks at Ellie, who's cheeks lightly fill with color, and she nods. "Yes, thank you. Oh!" She says, eager to change the subject. "This is my sister, Alex. Alex, They are Elladan and Elrohir."

"Pleasure to meet you." Alex says smiling.

They smile back. "Come, you can sit with us. You both looked very lost." Elrohir says smiling, eyes filled with mirth.

"Do either of you have plans today?" Elladan asks, offering them a platter filled with pastries.

Ellie shakes her head, but Alex says "I suppose I'd better go meet Haldir, since he's come all this way."

Elrohir snickers. "I wish you luck, then."

"What do you mean?" Alex asks, intrigued.

"He is, shall I put this kindly, strict, at the best of times."

"What about the worst of times?" Alex has a playful glint in her eyes.

"An insufferable-"

"Nonsense! You just dislike him because he scolded you when you were an elfling." A woman with uncanny resemblance to the brothers interrupts him, sitting on Elladan's other side.

"Ah, Arwen! Allow me to introduce you to Ladies Alex and Elizabeth, Lady Alex, Lady Elizabeth, this is Elrohir's and my sister, Arwen."

"It is nice to make you acquaintance." She says, a smile as bright as the sun present on her beautiful face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Alex and Ellie say in unison.

"Now, do not listen to him, as long as you do not annoy him, he will not be terrible. He is very kind once you get to know him." Arwen tells Alex.

After breakfast, Elladan and Elrohir have to go help train a bunch of new soldiers, so Arwen offers to take Alex to see Haldir, and says she would like to spend the morning getting to know Ellie.

"Really, Ellie is fine. Elizabeth sounds way too formal."

"Then Ellie it is." Arwen says, smiling.

The sun in the sky had fully risen, casting the trees and grass in bright light, that also shined gently on their faces. They passed many elves, all smiling, and inclining their heads as they passed them. They walked through a beautiful garden that caught the breath in Ellie's throat, and made her halt her steps momentarily, looking at all the beautiful flowers and plants, before running to catch up.

They arrive at a training grounds, several elves already there, practicing different things, archery, hand to hand, swordsmanship. They pass Elladan and Elrohir, who wave, but then turn back to the elves they are training.

At one end of the field is a single elf with golden hair, readying a few bows and quivers of arrows, one of which was Alex's.

They walked over to him, and Arwen clears her throat. "Haldir, I have brought Lady Alex."

He smiles respectfully. "Thank you, my Lady." with a slight bow of the head.

Alex walks over to him, and Ellie waves, "See you later!" As she and Arwen walk off the field.

"Lady Alex." He says, a slight incline of his head, readying a few things.

"Haldir..." She says, feeling slightly awkward, but maintaining eye contact.

"I have heard you have a talent for archery."

"My sister is better, but yes. I do archery... Though, I've never had to do it in any sort of life or death situation before..." She fidgets with the hem of her shirt.

"No matter, you were not prepared. Here," He hands her her bow and quiver, and leads her over to the targets. "I would like you to demonstrate, and we will move on from there.

Alex nods. This is something she's used to, and though usually it calms her, this time she can't help but feel a certain amount of nerves. Elrohir's words coming back to her, and having to show someone with obvious talent for this thing, what if she messes up? What if he thinks she's lousy? And why does it matter?

She shakes her head and walks over to a line painted several feet in front of the target, indicating she should stop and stand there to shoot. She takes a breath, and gets into the stance her instructor showed her, and lifts her bow, knocking an arrow, and releasing the breath, firing the arrow. The bowstring makes a pleasing twang, and the arrow zooms through the air, thudding and embedding itself in the second circle form the bullseye.

This isn't new. She was telling the truth when she said Ellie was better at this than she was. Ellie has more focus, and a sort of grace. Alex enjoyed the hand to hand they were taught. She thought it was easier to focus when you had to make immediate action or you would be taken down. With archery, her mind tends to wander, and she usually misses the target.

"Good, but your stance is all wrong. You are holding yourself too taught. You need to relax. Here." She feels him stand behind her, his hands, gentle, though firm, on her arms, relaxing them, and moving them slightly, then drags one down her back, straightening her posture. He bends, and straightens her legs, and moves them, too. She rolls her neck, and nods. She takes another arrow, and knocks it. Taking a breath, she releases it, breathing out.

It flies through the air, and lands on the outer side of the center, almost there, but better than before.

She smiles, turning to him, he nods in approval. "Again."

She goes through her quiver of fifteen arrows. Four times. But she makes the center a few times. It's late afternoon, the sun getting lower in the sky, but still shining harsh down on them.

"You are making progress. We will work on that again tomorrow. I am correct in thinking you have yet to work with swords? No matter, we will work on that in a few weeks when we reach Loth-Lorien. I have heard you have skill in hand to hand?"

She nods. "Yes, my sister and I took it for self defense."

His brow furrows slightly in confusion, before he pushes it away. "We will practice that next, I will give you a moment before we commence."

She nods, setting her bow down, and starts to stretch a little, not wanting to pull something, or have muscle cramps, Haldir does so, too.

When they've finished, he walks her over to a clear section of grass, and they take position.

She throws the first punch, just missing his head, he blocks, and dodges her. She goes back to a stance, protecting her chest and stomach. They circle each other, and he swipes at her legs, almost taking her by surprise, she jumps, and takes a swipe at his ribs as he's vulnerable. He catches her off guard, grabbing her by the ankle, pulling her leg out from under her, and taking her down. She lands hard on her back, the hair knocked out of her.

She coughs, accepting his hand, as he pulls her up. He gives her a second to catch her breath, before they start again, with the same results. She ends up on her back, again. Groaning, she rubs her back, and stands again.

They continue, several more times, she tries to memorize the way he moves, how he holds himself, trying to find a weak spot, but it's almost as if there isn't any. They make some progress, going for a few hours, not realizing that it was nearing evening, the sun already setting. She lands harshly on the ground, and she whimpers, tears filling her eyes. She blinks them away taking a shuddering breath, completely exhausted and starving. But she won't ask to stop. She won't show weakness. Sure, she's a girl, but she isn't weak. She doesn't need special treatment.

Haldir realizes she needs a break, and looks away, as she wipes away a few tears that leak out.

"I think that is all we will do today. You did well in the last few times, lasting longer." He says, handing her a water skin. She gratefully takes it, nodding her thanks. When she's done, she hands it back, and he takes a drink.

Alex licks her dry lips and asks "When do we leave for Lorien?"

"In a few days. We hope to have a lead, I do not believe they know what we plan to do, and at the moment, I think they have taken us disarming their small troupe of orcs badly. It will take them a while to send more our way, and by that time, hopefully we will have a good enough lead to make it to Lorien unharmed. Your sister will be safe here. Safer than either of us, if that soothes your worries. Lord Elrond can protect her."

Alex nods. "It's just... Really soon."

He nods in understanding. "I have siblings of my own, I understand your worrying."

"You do?" She asks, surprised.

He nods. "Two younger brothers. Rumil and Orophin."

She smiles, "That's nice."

"Allow me to walk you back?"

She shrugs. "If you're sure it won't be any trouble."

"I am going there myself. I have a meeting with Lord Elrond. He wishes to speak with you, as well."

She nods, and they start walking back. She has to fight back winces and groans, her muscles protesting

"When we arrive, I will give you a couple days to get used to the terrain, and then we will start with archery, getting your aim and stance better. Then, I think we will work with swords. You fight well, hand to hand, you just need to build muscle, and work on reflexes."

"Sounds like a plan." She says, offering him a smile.

"Earlier... Earlier you said that you took hand to hand for self defense... You cannot possibly mean that you were in danger of being attached in that other world?"

"Well, it's a little different than this one. Women get attacked and kidnapped, or worse, daily. It's never happened to my sister or I, but we took it as a precaution."

He nods, still seeming troubled by the information. They make it back inside, and he leads the way to Lord Elrond's study.

Maybe he shouldn't have gone so harsh on her so soon, he thinks as he takes a sideway glance at her, she is trying her best to hide her hurts and discomfort, but he can see her taking well calculated steps, trying to ease herself into every step, almost limping. He frowns, she is quiet small, not much muscle in her, aside from her arms from doing archery, but not enough to take him down, to even make him break into a sweat. They will work on that, too.

They reach the study door, two large, mahogany doors, and he knocks twice, and opens when he's given consent. He opens, letting Lady Alex enter first.

She goes in, trying even harder to mask her discomfort.

"Ah, Haldir, Lady Alex. Please, take a seat." Haldir directs her over to two seats, a hand on her back, he does not miss her back stiffen slightly, and frowns slightly. Had he really hurt her?

Lord Elrond sets down his quill, giving them his full attention. "All the preparations have been made. You are both to be ready to depart in three days time."

Alex's lungs close, and she's just too exhausted to deal with this. She really doesn't want to take part in any of this. It's been thrust at her way too soon, and it's overwhelming! But if she says no, she looks selfish, and she sees how they need Ellie's and her help, and who is she to deny a whole world the help they need? But who will care about them if they die? Everyone they really know is in the other world!

"Lady Alex?" Haldir says, breaking her out of her stupor.

"Hmm? Sorry, what?"

"I said will you be ready for departure?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I will be." She says, nodding her head. Her head is so heavy... if she just lays it down for one second... No! She has to stay awake for a little bit longer...

"Have you had any indicator, aside from healing, that your powers are making themselves known?" Lord Elrond asked, turning his attention to her.

She nods. "I've had two visions yesterday... Of my parents..."

He nods, a strange, bittersweet look in his eyes, like he's remembering something. He gives a minute shake of the head, and a small smile grows on his face. "You seem almost asleep on your feet. Go, have some dinner, and then sleep." His tone is fatherly, warm.

She nods, bowing slightly, and exiting. She stays a little outside the door, waiting for Haldir. She doesn't know where she is, or how to get anywhere.

Inside Haldir and Lord Elrond discuss todays training.

"How did she do?"

"She did well. She needs to work on her reflexes, and concentration, but with practice she will succeed in battle."

"That is good, what did you two do?"

"Archery and hand to hand... If I may be so bold to say it, she does not look like she wants to do this... She seems very downtrodden when we talked about leaving. Is this the right thing to do? They are basically children."

Lord Elrond sighs. "I would give anything to prevent this, but I do not see any other option than this. I take no comfort in sending them out there, to face nameless horrors."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Very good. If that is all..."

"I will take my leave." He stands, nowing his head slightly. "My lord." And turns on his heel, and exits, almost walking into Lady Alex.

"I don't know where I'm supposed to go from here..." She looks very small, standing there, shoulders bent forward in on herself.

"Yes, of course. Follow me." He places a hand on her shoulder to guide her forward, walking towards the dining hall. She needs dinner before rest.

She's already feeling better, bruises healing themselves, but still very soar.

He leads her through the halls of the last homely house, until they make it to her room. "I will wait for you to change, and take you to the dining hall." He says.

She nods, hurrying inside, quickly pulling her clothes off, throwing them into a hamper in the corner. Washing her face and hands, she pulls a dress out of her wardrobe, and hastily dabbing lavender oil behind her ears and backs of her wrists, hoping to make her smell better after the rigorous training. She sighs in frustration as she sees her ponytail. It's almost completely out of her ribbon, so she pulls it into a new one, and hurrying to the door, hoping she didn't take too long.

Haldir nods, and they start walking again, they soon make it to the large doors of the hall

"I will leave you here. I have some things I need to attend to. We will train again tomorrow, same time."

She nods. "Sounds good." And watches him go. She heaves a sigh, and opening the doors to the hall, and looks for Ellie in the swarm of elves. she sees her, and walking towards her sister, and sits next to her. She turns to see Alex, pausing her conversation with Arwen.

"How was your training?" Elladan asks when she sits down.

"Mmm, don't ask that... Too soon." She groans, hiding her face in Ellie's shoulder. She laughs, sympathetically patting her shoulder. The other three laugh.

"We watched you for a while, earlier. You did very well." Elrohir says.

"That sounds kind of creepy..." Alex mumbles, voice muffled by Ellie's sleeve, she was the only one who understood, and she poked Alex's rib.

"Oh! I have almost forgotten! There is to be held a ball in your honor tomorrow night!" Arwen tells them, smiling widely.

Alex looks out from Ellie's shoulder. "What? Why?" She's very confused.

"Well, we want to welcome you home, of course. Adar was very good friends of your parents, and he promised to watch out for you when your naneth... died... And everyone knew you went to that other world, you are the last two Protectors, after all."

Ellie smiles, "That is very nice of him." Alex nods. Though, she's silently dreading the whole thing.

After dinner, Alex bids everyone good night, and leaves to go to sleep. Now that she's full, she feels like she'll fall asleep standing up!

She pulls on a gown, and drops into bed with a groan, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Hey! Could you tell I know nothing about archery?! I hope I did alright.

Again, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed/etc! It means the world!

Please R/R!

Bye

~Elliott 


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING!

Heey! spry this is so late. I meant to have it up last Sunday, but I've had the flue since last Friday, and I'm only just starting to feel better.

This story is unbetad, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes! I do my own editing and i'm sick right now!

Enjoy!

* * *

Alex groans as she's thrown to the ground once again. This has happened several times this morning, and she's getting tired of it.

She pulls herself up again, wipes her hands on her pants, shakes her hair out of her eyes, and they go again.

Ellie's afternoon is going a little differently. She has been called to meet with Lord Elrond and her grandfather to discuss when they should start her training. An elf came for her directly after breakfast, and lead her to his study.

"Here we are, my lady." She says, knocking softly on the large doors, and opens them when she's granted access.

Ellie feels very weak in the knees all of a sudden, and wishes she was anywhere but here...

She slowly walks into the room, bowing her head slightly, and standing near the doorway. "Ah, Lady Elizabeth. Please, take a seat." The Lord of Imladris says, a warm smile on his face.

She walks over on unsteady legs, and sits next to her grandfather. This is the first time that she's seen him since they've arrived, and she wishes Alex were here, that she wasn't leaving. Despite her happiness at finding out that they had family here, she is still intimidated by him.

"Now, Lady Elizabeth. Have you experienced any sign that your ability has come back to you?" Lord Elrond asks."

Ellie isn't sure how to answer the question... She isn't sure that they have come back, or not... What was she supposed to be looking for? "I.. I'm not sure... I don't know, my Lord..." She says, feeling her cheeks lightly color.

She feels a comforting hand on her shoulder, and whips her head around, and sees her grandfather. She almost forgot he was here, too. "My Lord, if I may? It may be take a little time, sometimes it happens in subtle ways, things she will not notice for a while. That is where I can help her, to start prompting Nature out."

Lord Elrond nods thoughtfully. "Yes, of course. Whatever you think is the best."

Ellie sits while they discuss what they think is best, wondering what Alex is doing, and when she can leave.

"I am positive she will learn quickly. Her father did, and I know she has it in her."

Ellie feels her stomach sink. She knows she will disappoint them.

"I am sure she will." Lord Elrond says with a kind smile directed at her. She returns it.

After talking to Lord Elrond, Imrathon wants to take a walk with her through a garden.

"How do I know when my abilities have come back?" She asks, walking next to him, looking at all the different flowers.

"You will feel a pressure in your head. It does not hurt like a headache, no, it is almost like something pushing against your mind, asking for access."

She furrows her brow, thinking. She has felt a slight pressure in her head these past few days. But she just brushed it off as stress. This is really happening...

These last few days has slowly stopped feeling like a dream. And she's started feeling homesick. She misses their adoptive mother, and Fifi. Hell, she's even started missing school... At least the routine of it...

"What should I try doing to get it to start coming back?"

"Small things. Meditation, though, that you should try to do everyday, despite if you are practicing, or not. It helps control Nature, and makes it not as overwhelming and constantly pushing against you mind.

"The way you start meditating, though, is not how you might think. You need to focus on your breathing, but also, you need to allow access to you body, but do not let it do anything. Just remain in there for a time."

Ellie nods. "How do I allow it access?" She wasn't really following him, but she knew questions were important, even if the prospect of asking them scared her. She just needed to remember that there was more on the line than some grade, so she needed to ask questions, for the better of her own health, and whoever was coming with Alex and she on this quest.

"You just open you mind. It may not make sense, but just fine somewhere peaceful, and sit there, and focus on your breathing and the pressure in your mind. Allow a small amount in at a time, or you will do too much at once and hurt yourself." He looks over to her, and sighs. "I should tell you now before you start.

"There are consequences for being Protectors. If you or your sister take on too much, or do too much too soon, you may fall into a trance like state, almost like you are sleeping, and you may never wake from it."

"What? What do you mean, we might never wake up? Why didn't you tell us before?" Ellie feels her lungs being grasped by anxiety, and her breathing is short, and she needs to focus! She notices now, that every time that she had an anxiety attack, and the pressure increased, she just ignored it because she thought it was just a lingering headache. But now that she knows what it is, she's starting to freak out, and that just makes the pressure worsen. Then the weather turns from a sunny morning, to thunder clouds, and lightning in the distance.

"Ellie, you need to calm down. It will be alright. I just told you as a precaution. It almost never happens. I promise."

She nods, taking a few deep breaths, and calming down, only her hands shook now. "When do we start?"

He stops and nods over to a rock. "Sit. Now, if you would like." She does as told. The smooth surface is warmed by the sun that has come back out. She wonders how that looked for everyone around them that didn't know what she was doing.

"This is where your father practiced or came to when he was overwhelmed or stressed, and needed somewhere quiet to calm down. "

She feels something in her chest, something warm, yet fragile, and feels a lump well in her throat, wishing, not for the first time, that she knew her parents.

"There is one more thing you need to know. You and your sister will need to eat every few hours, or you will fall week. And you need more sleep than your average elf, you will feel fatigue almost as if you were mortal again. You, more than your sister. But she will feel exhaustion and hunger more rapidly than other elves, too. Especially after intense healing sessions and unexpected visions. Watch out for each other, and you both should be fine."

She nods. "Is there anything else?"

"Nothing that needs to be said immediately, but I do have something to give to you in a few days, but I must find it from where I stashed it..." The last part he says almost as if he's talking to himself.

She walks over to the rock, and climbs onto it, crossing her legs, and placing her hands softly next to her knees.

"Just take a few deep breaths, and close your eyes." She does as she's told again. "Now, do you feel the pressure inside your mind?" She nods. "Good. Now, I want you to slowly open your mind, only a little, and just let it rest in your body. Do not panic, it may feel strange, or odd, as it has never happened to you before, but it is natural, and you will get used to it."

She breathes out, and stops fighting the pressure, and slowly, so slowly, lets it inside. It's hard, though. And she's scared, and being scared seems to make it worse. She can feel her heart rate pick up, and she panics.

"Ellie! Ellie, listen to me. You are fine, you are safe. It cannot hurt you if you do not let it. Just breathe. Breathe and feel its presence. Get acquainted with it."

She does, taking more deep breaths, and focuses on the feeling on it coursing through her veins, rushing through her body, from her mind to the tips of her finger and the bottoms of her toes, and back again. It feels warm, and cool, all at the same time. It feels slightly comforting, like a gentle caress, and she calms down fully. But doesn't let her guard down, doesn't allow anymore access.

"Good, very good, Ellie. You are doing so well. Now just stay like that, breathe, and feel, and get to know it."

She spends a countless amount of time like that. It could be minute, or years, she wouldn't be able to tell. She feels infinite. The sun on her face, the smooth feeling coursing through her, and the breeze in her hair. They lull her into a sort of trance, and she just sits. Sits, and feels and breathes.

She hears the murmur of voices some time later, but doesn't really pay any attention, until a soft voice rouses her from her trance. "Ellie? Ellie, I need you to slowly close yourself off for me, alright? Take it slow, do not rush it, or something may happen."

She keeps breathing deeply, in and out, and slowly, she closes her mind off, she feels an irritated prod to her mind, and startles, a flash of light, and she feels dizzy and weak.

She slips off the rock, but someone catches her. A pair of lithe, lightly muscled arms wrap around her. "Ellie? Ellie, can you hear me?" Its Alex. She can feel her panic in her own gut, and nods against her sister's shoulder.

"Jus' tired..."

"Okay, we'll get you back inside, alright? You did really great, Ellie."

She opens her eyes blearily, and sees Alex and their grandfather staring down at her. She blinks a few times, trying to rid her vision of the blurry edges. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. Let's just get you inside."

She nods, and with the help of Alex, she stands. "How did your training go?" She slurs, head leaning on her shoulder again.

"Fine, fine." Alex' tone is clipped.

They continue to walk in silence. They get back to Ellie's room, and their grandfather leaves to get Ellie something to eat, saying its important for her to eat after every training session.

She lies down, snuggling in her pillow, and closing her eyes against the blinding light of the room.

When their grandfather returns, he has a small bowl of porridge and a glass of water. She sits up, and dutifully eats, even though she's more tired than hungry, but knows she needs to eat, so she doesn't protest.

When she's finished, she downs the entire glass of water, not realizing how parched she is, and slowly drifts off, after Alex promises to wake her in time to get ready for the ball.

Alex sighs, and sits down in a chair across from Ellie's bed, as the door closes quietly, signaling Imrathon's departure.

Ellie had been... Glowing. That's the only word for it. She was glowing, and her hair was floating up from her shoulders. She had looked so peaceful and beautiful, and Alex was scared. She had no idea what was going on, and that scared her even more.

"What's happening?" She had asked, eyes wide in worry.

"She is meditating. She needs to be reacquainted with Nature slowly, or the results could be catastrophic."

"How long has this been happening?"

"About an hour. Soon I will rouse her, and she will stop for today."

Alex sighs, feeling exhausted from her training with Haldir. She could tell he was going easier on her today, and still she couldn't beat him. She still called him out on it, and made him promise he would stop it, and she would tell him if it became too much. Though, they both knew she wouldn't.

Alex looks over at Ellie's unconsciouss form, and moves closer. She wants to go home. Their real home. With their real family, even if they aren't related. At least their adoptive mom didn't abandon them when things got tough. What is she thinking right now? God, she has to be worried sick. She hopes they will find a way to send them back once this stupid quest is over.

Alex stands up, and decides she could use a bath, hoping it could ease some of the tension in her muscles. She tucks the blankets closer to Ellie's body, and exits the room quietly. She's surprised that a bath has already been drawn. Does she smell that bad?

She strips and sinks into the steamy water, and lets out a soft moan, feeling the water's warmth seep deeply to her muscles. She soaks for a while, before cleaning herself.

She feels better when she gets out, more relaxed, and puts on a clean dress, and slips back into Ellie's room. It's late afternoon, and a few hours since she feel asleep, so Alex doesn't feel too bad about waking her up. She still isn't used to the fact that they sleep with their eyes open.

She shakes her, and whispers her name a few times before her sister's eyes flutter open, then she squeezes them closed tightly, and groans. "M' head hurts..." She whines, and burrows further into the pillows.

"Too bad, gotta get up. Rise and shine, and all that."

"'Kay... Gimme a minute..."

She sits up in bed, the blankets pooling in her lap, and she rubs a hand on her eye. "Okay... What time is it?" She asks, voice slightly hoarse.

"A little after five, I think. I'm guessing we should start getting ready... What is this ball?" Alex wonders out loud.

"I don't know... I'd expect soon? Why weren't we notified?" Ellie seems grumpy, Alex realizes. She smirks.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little... Naps make me feel weird."

"What are we wearing?"

"I don't know that either..." Ellie says, stifling a yawn.

They sit quietly for a minute, each in their own thoughts, before a knock on the door brings them out of their thoughts.

Mearwen walks in, carrying two dresses, each of fine material. One of deep blue, the other is dark green. Both have deep necklines and see through sleeves, so everyone can see their marks. And a basket filled with flowers. "Oh, good, you are awake, Lady Elizabeth."

She sets both dresses down, and motions for Alex to come over, and lifts the green one up, and holds it in front of her, and hums her approval, sending Alex over to the dressing screen in the corner. Ellie gets out of bed, and Mearwen starts making it. Ellie feels awkward again, not knowing if she's allowed to ask to help.

When Alex comes out, she's dressed in the beautiful green dress, the dark color goes well with her complexion, and brings her eyes out. She's pulling her hair out of the collar, and saunters over to the vanity, as Mearwen directs her to sit, Ellie takes her dress, and walks behind the screen to change.

The dress is of very smooth materiel, its cool, and almost feels like she's wearing water. She smiles, bringing her hand down the smooth skirt of her dress, and looking in a mirror across the room, she feels beautiful for the first time in a long time. The deep blue makes her eyes stand out brighter. She smiles again.

She walks out from behind the screen, and sits next to her sister, and picks up a hair comb, and combs out her short, blonde hair. That's one way you can tell her and Alex apart, aside from the freckles Alex has that Ellie doesn't really have. Alex has hair down to her mid back, but Ellie's only reaches her chin.

Mearwen is working on a crown braid with Alex's hair. They're making easy conversation about the ball tonight.

"Will we have to dance a lot?" Alex asks, cringing at the thought. She has never liked dancing, even when she took it with Ellie when they were seven. She only did it because she knew Ellie wouldn't if she didn't go, and she knew how much Ellie wanted to. She quit when they were ten, and Ellie was comfortable. She enjoyed soccer and cross country more than dancing, anyway.

"Yes, at least a few. Although, you two won't be in wont of a partner, I must say, with two beautiful, mysterious elleths like you, every ellon will want to dance with you." Mearwen says, smiling, as she places three small, white roses in Alex's hair. "Your turn." She says, taking the comb from Ellie, and begins to comb her hair, and braids the section of hair of each side, braiding it back, and pinning it there.

"Ellie won't mind, then. She is a really good dancer, she was even accepted into a really good dance school."

"That is wonderful!" She says, speech muffled by the pins in her mouth. "What are your hobbies, Lady Alex?"

"I like to make music, and sing."

"What instruments do you play?" She asks, securing the last pin, and starts to weave in blue cornflowers into Ellie's braid.

"Guitar. It's kind of like a larger lute. And violin, though it's been years since I've picked one up."

"Done." She says, then grabs a small bottle of sweet smelling lavender oil, and dabs it behind their wrists and ear.

"I must go, I have to help in the kitchen now." She says, smiling and bowing slightly.

"Thank you for helping us." Ellie says, smiling back.

She closes the door.

Alex walks over to the window, and looks at the setting sun. She heaves a deep sigh, and lets it out slowly. "I'm leaving in two days..." Ales says quietly.

Ellie's head jerks up from where it was leaning tiredly on her palm. "What?"

"I'm going to Lothlorien in two days..."

"W-when did you find out?"

"Yesterday evening..." She says, voice tinted with guilt.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you think this was important?" Ellie feels anger rise in her.

"I don't know, there wasn't a good time to talk about it."

"Not a good time? That's your excuse?" Ellie scoffs, turning her head away from Alex's

"Ellie, please, don't be like this..."

"Be like what? Angry that my sister is leaving and didn't feel like telling me until almost the last minute?!" She still won't look at her. "God, Alex. I thought you didn't even want to do this."

"I didn't! I don't... I want to go home." Alex says, eyes filled with hurt, but Ellie felt betrayed. She doesn't want Alex lying to her for her comfort. She would rather have known so she could prepare.

"Whatever."

"Ellie, please-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off because of another knock on the door. She goes over to the door, schooling her facial features so that the anger and annoyance is masked, and opens it. She plasters on a smile, as she sees Elladan and Elrohir.

"Good evening." Elrohir says, smirking, mirth evident in his grey eyes. "We are here to escort you to the ball." They had both changed into grey colored tunics, that brought out the color eyes.

"One moment." Ellie says, and turns to Alex, who has quickly composed herself, Ellie mouths 'we'll talk later', and Alex nods, walking over to her, and they all four set out. Elrohir offers Alex his arm, as she is closer to him, and Ellie takes Elladans.

"You both look beautiful tonight." Elladan says, making conversation, though Ellie was the only one to hear, because the other two were already in a deep conversation about dogs, Ellie thinks, if she heard right.

She smiles. "Thank you."

"I heard your first practice did not end very well. Are you alright?" He asks, brow furrowed, as he looks deeply into her eyes. She feels panicked and like a cornered animal... But also touched, that someone she has only known for a short while could care about her well being.

"I'm fine, only a little tired." She reassures him.

He doesn't look convinced, searching her eyes a moment longer, but drops it.

"Glorfindel wished to speak with you tomorrow. He asked me to tell you, because he cannot make it tonight, for he is planning another scouting mission."

She nods. "What time?"

"He says any time in the afternoon."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me."

He just smiles and nods.

A breeze makes its way past them as they walk through the open halls, it winds its way playfully through their hair. Ellie feels a hard nudge to her mind, but she ignores it as best as she can, not having enough energy for socializing AND this. She already feels her nerves on end, worrying about what could happen at the ball. What if she messes up? And everyone is watching, and she would much rather be in the safe confines of her room. But it would be rude and mean of her to turn down going to this dance, seeing as it is being thrown for her sister and her. She just wishes it was already over.

They make it to the great doors of the dining hall, there are two elves waiting in front of them to open the door for any elf who wishes to enter. The two elves bow to the four of them, respectfully, and open the doors to grant them access.

Inside, the whole hall is a warm atmosphere, filled with lively chatter and good food. But the chatter stops immediately after they enter the hall. Everyone's gaze drops to Ellie and her sister. Going between one and the other, focused on their left arms and then their faces. Ellie stiffens, and feels her stomach fill with icy dread. This is worse than when she arrived, at least there were less people, and there was something important to take everyone's attention off of her.

Lord Elrond stands from where he was seated, at the head of the grandest table in the hall, and the orchestra, who was playing a soothing ballad, ceased as he raised a hand to signal silence. "Welcome. If I may have everyone's attention for just a few short moments, I would like to welcome back the daughters of two of my closest friends. They are no longer with us, but their spirit will live on.

"Their daughters were sent to a far off realm when they were only a year old, having to grow up not knowing who they were, or what gifts the Valar bestowed upon them. But, after several hundred years growing up away from their own home, I would like to welcome Beriadanwen and Eruwaedhiel home at last. May they find peace and happiness with us as their parents so long ago had."

Everyone in the hall clapped, smiles upon their fair faces, and slowly, everything went back to normal, the band struck up a different tune, and the conversations started up again, but Alex and Ellie shared a confused look. Were those the names their parents chose for them? Was this yet another thing that was kept from them?

Alex, who was already upset became miserable, though she hid it. They were lead to their seats, though they were stopped every once in a while by an elf or two, wishing them happiness, and blessings from the Valar, or telling them how glad they were that they had returned. They lost track of the names thrust upon them, and merely smiled, and nodded politely.

Finally they made it to their seats, Elladan and Elrohir sitting across from them once more, Arwen next to her brothers, and to the immediate right of their father, the Lord of Imladris.

Alex and Ellie sat next to Imrathon, who said he was happy Ellie was feeling better. "Really, I don't think I was in any immediate danger... I don't know why everyone was so scared..." Ellie says, feeling extremely awkward.

The conversation, much to Ellie's relief, switched to how the ball was turning out to be, and whom they would like to dance with first. Ellie, who was excited to dance, still was nervous, and picked at her salad. What if someone she didn't know asked her to dance? Of course she'd say yes! She wasn't rude. But that doesn't mean she wants to partake in a dance with a stranger. Even Elladan and Elrohir were pushing it on not being strangers. She still felt rather shy around them.

Dinner was a lively affair, but it finished soon, plates and other dishes being cleared, as everyone was excited to begin dancing.

The band started playing a slow song. Ellie recognized the tempo, and knew it was a waltz. She felt a little relieved, waltzes were easy, and she wouldn't have to put in really any effort.

Elladan came over to her, and held out a hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Ellie smiled, and took his hand. "Yes, thank you." He pulled her up, and they started toward the dance floor. A space where they moved several tables against the wall.

They enter a sea of colorful skirts, swishing around, gliding across the smooth floor. Elladan keeps hold on her hand, but places his other on her hip, and she places her other hand on his shoulder. They glide across the floor in smooth, precise movements. Ellie panicked at first, not knowing if she'd be able to follow the dance moves, but she realizes that it's very similar to the waltz back home.

"Alex told us you enjoy dancing." He says, leading her in a spin.

She nods, smiling. "Yes. That's what I was going to do once I left school..."

"Well, you are very talented." Elladan says, obviously sensing her emotions on this subject.

"Thank you." She says, smiling a little wider.

"What else do you enjoy doing?" He asks, spinning her again.

"Archery, mostly. Reading, too. What about you? I know almost next to nothing about you." She says, a smile playing at her lips.

"My brother and I enjoy sparring. And scouting. That is what we mostly do, aside from when we have duties, or training new warriors. Though, reading is a good pass time, as you said."

She smiles, and nods. "It is."

"I hope you two do not mind being taken from the other world. We may need your help, but we would never wish to force either of you into anything." He says, brow furrowed.

She feels touched, but realizes it's too late. They've already begun training. And Alex will be leaving in two days... She feels a pang of hurt. But ignores it. Not done being angry at Alex.

"No, we don't mind." She lies. "We wish to help in any way possible."

He nods. "You would tell us if either of you did not wish to participate?"

Again, she lies. "Of course." She doesn't know why she's lying. If it was anyone else, she's sure she'd tell them off for forcing her and Alex into a terrible situation. But with him, she doesn't... She just can't look him in the eyes and tell him she wants to go home.

He lets out a relieved sigh, and she feels a pang of guilt for lying. "How are you enjoying your evening?"

"Very well, thank you." She smiles.

"I am glad. Are you finding it easy to live here?"

"So far, yes. It's very beautiful here, and everyone is so nice." That's one thing she's happy about. If this is to be a new beginning, at least no one will be mean to them here.

"That is good to here. I am looking forward to getting to know your sister and you. We knew your parents, and they were amazing warriors, and beings. I am sure they would be very proud of you two for how you so readily accepted our request."

Ellie feels her chest fill with warmth. She decides there and then, if she can't find a reason to fight this war, she'll do it for her parents. "I am very touched, thank you." She smiles widely. He returns it with warmth in his grey eyes.

He spins them around again, and she follows. "What were they like? My parents, I mean."

"They were honorable elves. Even when they wished to stop fighting, they did not. They fought for their world, and for the free people of Middle-Earth. Your mother was the happiest we ever saw her, that first year with you two."

She feels extremely young next to him, all of a sudden. Even though he seems young in physical appearance, his eyes... They were wise, and old. And even though she was seven hundred and nine... She felt explicably young.

They were silent the remainder of the dance, enjoying each other's company. Even though she felt at ease dancing, she couldn't help but feel her chest tighten with every breath. She tries to regulate her breath. It works for now, but she can already feel the overstimulation from everything, like her skin was buzzing. The room was getting stuffy, making it harder for her to find breaths to take, though...

After the dance is over, Elladan leads her back to their seats, Alex has already gone off to dance with Elrohir, and Arwen found a partner, too. She clenches her shaking hands, and sits down next to Elladan.

Ellie is happy to just sit here and watch everyone else. She feels better not having to be in the middle of everything. She wonders when her physical training will begin, her grandfather told her this morning that she won't need much, seeing as her bond with Nature should protect her for the most part, though she will need some practice, since she shouldn't rely on Nature alone. She's broken from her thoughts by an Elf with dark raven hair and piercing blue eyes approaches her. Her stomach clenches painfully, and her breathing quickens. Elladan notices, and is about to question whay was wrong, when the elf asks "Would you like to dance?" With a hand offered as Elladan had.

She gives him a smile she hopes isn't as shaky as she feels, and raises a hand to his, and stands. She looks back once, to see Elladan with a worried frown, but is quickly distracted as an elleth asks if he would like to dance.

This time around the dance is a little faster, and she doesn't exactly know what to do, and that makes her panic even more, but she stays composed.

She places her hand on his shoulder and he places his on her side. She feels her skin begin to crawl again, with renewed vigor. She allows him to lead her. "You looks splendid, my lady." He says, smiling widely at her. "I am Arthion."

"Ellie." She says, seeing his confused look, she explained "That was my name in the other world. I'm not exactly used to the name I have here, yet."

He nods in understanding. She accidentally treads on his toes, because she wasn't paying attention. He winces.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasps.

"No worries." He says, a slightly pained smile on his face.

They don't really talk after that, she gets the impression that after the third time of stepping on him he is ready for their dance to be over. When it is, he thanks her, and is off. That was 'rude...' She thinks.

She starts walking back to her seat, but thinks better of it, as she sees several elves trying to make eye contact, one with silvery blonde hair trying the hardest, and she turns, squeezing herself between people, making her way over to the corner of the room, hoping to hide from everyone.

She stands in quiet solitude for a few minutes, regaining her calm composer, before Elladan, Elrohir and Alex find her. Elladan offers her a glass of wine, and before she can protest, Elrohir asks, with a smirk of his lips. "Are you hiding?"

She takes a small sip of wine, a sweet, fruity tang explodes on her tongue, and she decides if this is wine, maybe it isn't too bad. She smiles over the lip of her glass. "Maybe..."

Elladan laughs, a clear, sweet sound. "Why? Are you not having a good time?"

She shakes her head. "No it's not that, its.." She doesn't know how to quite explain the full extent of her antisocial personality. Luckily, Alex comes to her rescue.

"Ellie has pretty bad social anxiety. She doesn't really like talking to strangers. She very shy." Ellie smiles in thanks at her sister, feeling a pang of guilt at shouting at her this evening. She'll apologize this evening when the ball is over.

"That, and by the third time I treaded on my partners toes, I got the distinct impression he was quite done dancing with me, and several other men tried to catch my eye, so I hid over here..." She says with a nervous chuckle.

Alex giggles. "I was doing the same thing, just on purpose." She whispers to Ellie, quite giddy, feeling the full effects of the wine she was sipping. Obviously, Ellie realized, Alex is a lightweight, and she makes a mental note to swap her sisters wine with water soon.

Elrohir smirks. "That is one way of getting out of an awkward situation. I should try it sometime."

Elladan mock-glares at his brother, "You will do nothing of the sort."

Alex and Ellie start laughing. "Alex," Ellie whispers at her sister. "I think Haldir is coming to ask you to dance." She nudges her sisters ribs, grinning, as Alex stands up straighter, and hands her sister her wine glass.

Ellie giggles behind her palm as Alex accepts Haldirs request to dance, and is lead away, looking behind her back at Ellie. 'Don't step on his feet!' She mouths to her sister, and gets a glare in return.

Elrohir goes off to talk with a pretty elf with shining blue eyes, and golden hair that's practically glowing. Ellie's eyes widen, as she feels another painful squeeze of anxiety as one of the elves who tried to talk to her earlier meets her eyes, and she panics, feeling slightly lightheaded from her wine, realizing she must be lightweight, too, and she has a sharp intake of breath, not wanting to go back out there, but also not wanting to be rude. She acts like she hasn't seen him, and Elladan notices.

"Would you like to go outside?" He whispers, she nods, and he places his glass of wine down on a nearby table and takes the two in her hands down, and leads her outside with a hand on the small of her back. It sends small shivers going up her spine. She surpasses the urge to shiver, and they make their way through the groups of talking around. When they finally get outside. A cool burst of March wind kisses her flushed face. She lets out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Better?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

She nods, taking another measured breath. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm sorry... You can go back in if you want, you don't need to stay with me, if you'd rather go back in..."

"No, no, I was going to leave soon. It is rather cramped in there, I was finding it rather hard to breathe, myself." He smiles kindly. She returns it, softly.

"Thank you..."

"There is no need for thanks. Come with me, I will take you somewhere you can forget about the ball." He says, taking her hand, looking at her in her eyes, she looks between his eyes, and their hands, and nods, and he leads her off.

He takes her to a small, grassy hill, and sits down, she sits next to him. And he points to the sky, where a breathtaking view of the stars in before them. She gasps, "It's beautiful..."

He nods. "I come here when I need to think, or need quiet."

She smiles at him, and looks back up at the stars.

"My sister and I used to make up our own constellations when we were younger. We used to set up a small tent in out backyard, and sleep out there, making up silly constellations. She was always a little bit better at it than me. " She says, a soft smile overtaking her mouth.

"Erestor tried to teach Elrohir and I the constellations when we were Elflings, saying it was important to know which was the north star, in case we ever were lost. But we would rather rough house away from the watchful eye of our Naneth. Erestor soon gave up until we were much older." He has a fond look on his face, stuck in his memories. Ellie looks closer, and can see pain residing there, too. But thinks better of asking him.

They sit in quiet for what felt like hours, but was only just one. She was starting to feel drowsy, and remembered her grandfather's words, hoe she will need more sleep than usual elves, and almost as much as she'd need if she were still mortal.

Elladan nudges her with his shoulder. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

She groans softly, rubbing her tired eyes, and wishing she could, but she remembered her fight with Alex, and feels another guilty, painful pang in her chest. "I need to go find Alex, we have some things we need to discuss..." She says almost to herself.

"Is something the matter? You both seemed fine tonight."

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding. I can fix it... I can."

"Alright. Let us go find you sister." He gives her a kind smile, offering her a hand, and pulling her to stand.

Inside, Alex actually enjoyed her dance with Haldir. He was a surprisingly good dancer, with as much grace and poise as he had fighting, and she wasn't too bad, she was pretty good, actually, though a little rusty.

They danced two dances, and then talked for a while, before she remembers her fight with Ellie, and feels a strange feeling in her chest. Something that isn't hers, something that has been happening quite often these past few days. She knows it's Ellie.

She stands abruptly. She needs to find Ellie and apologize, and make everything okay. Haldir looks a little taken aback.

"Is something that matter?"

"Yeah, sorry I just remembered something... I need to find my sister."

"Of course. Is something the matter?"

"We fought earlier, and I just... Need to say sorry." Seeing his questioning face she sighs. "I didn't tell her I was leaving in two days. She found out this evening, and, understandably, didn't take it too well."

Haldir nods, understanding. "Of course."

"You don't mind?"

"No, not at all. This is important to you. Go. Go to her."

"I'm sorry... Thank you, though. You're awesome." She says, hugging him, purely on instinct, and rushes out of the dining hall, not seeing Haldir's surprised reaction.

Alex runs through the cool spring night air, and down a path, following her gut feeling, knowing that it'll take to her sister. The wind whips through her hair, tearing at her braid, and making her lose her three roses along the way

She's right, she sees her walking down a small hill with Elladan. She rushes faster over to her.

Ellie sees her, eyes widening. "I'm so sorry!" They both say, and laugh.

"It's not your fault! It's mine!" She tells Ellie.

"No, no. You obviously had a reason! I shouldn't have shouted at you!"

They both had tears in their eyes, and laughed. Alex threw her arms around Ellie, and squeezed her tightly.

"Then its neither of our faults!"

Ellie giggled, pulling away. Neither noticed how Elladan quietly retreated, going back inside, a smile on his fair face.

They hugs once more. "I never like fighting... It feels wrong."

Alex nods. "Come on. I want to spend as much time as I can with you before we have to leave."

Alex leads her back to her own room, and lets Ellie borrow one of her gowns, she changes behind the changing screen, and waits for Alex.

They've done this before. Shared a bed. Mostly after something bad happened, like a fight, or if Ellie had a bad anxiety attack. It comforts the other to know that they're okay.

"I wish you didn't have to go so soon... It would have been nice to prepare for it."

Alex nods. "I agree. But Haldir says we need the small window of time between when they slaughtered the orcs, and when they can make another small army. If we leave soon enough, we should be gone before they have another army made, and therefor, Haldir and I should be safe from orc attacks the whole way there."

Ellie nods. Feeling herself slowly succumb to sleep, she mumbles goodnight, and promptly drifts off. Alex does the same, a small smile on her face.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that! Again, sorry for any mistakes!

Thank you anyone who reads/reviews/follows/favorites/etc! It means the world!

Please review!

Thank you!

~Elliott


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry this one is a little shorter than the other chapters, and that I haven't updated in like two weeks; school started last week, and I am trying to get used to it again. So, yeah.

Also, thank you to the guest that left the review! I don't mind if you don't have an account to follow my fic! It's fine! I'm just glad at least one person reads and enjoys it! :))

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Ellie woke the next morning, feeling quite groggy, and groaned softly, sitting up slowly, so as not to wake her sister, and pushed herself up to stand. She looked out the window, and saw that the sun had barely risen, and decided that now would be a very good time for a quiet walk in the garden. Perhaps she'd even meditate, and get that out of the way.

She quietly walked over to the door, opening it, and freezing, as her sister mumbles something unintelligible, and rolls over, falling into a deeper sleep. Ellie lets out a quiet breath, not wanting to wake Alex, since Alex gets cranky and annoyed if she's woken up before eight.

She goes back to her own room, and quickly throws on a clean dress, and walks over to the vanity, brushing her hair, and pulling two strands from the sides of her head back, and tying them off with a ribbon.

She exits her room, walking into the chilly morning air, relishing the freshness, and walks to the garden. Once she's at the spot that her Grandfather showed her, she climbs onto the rock, and slowly clears her mind, closing her eyes, she focuses on her breathing, and slowly letting a trickle of Nature's power into her body.

She's met with the same foreign feeling, the cold and warm presence, and the comforting caress, as it moves throughout her body. She lets her mind wander as she stays like this, to last nights ball. She supposes it was fun, at first. But no doubt today she will spend the majority on her own, if she's allowed to. She remembers she must meet with Glorfindel at noon, most likely to discuss her physical training, but after that, as far as she knows, she's free. Unless her grandfather has other things he needs her to do in preparation.

She wonders when he'll teach her how to harness her powers, how to make things grow. That would be fun.

After a while, she isn't sure how long, seeing as her mind is focused on something else, she slowly closes her mind off, forcing Nature to retreat out of her. It's a strange feeling, almost like a vacuum, sucking the presence out of her. She slowly exhales once more, and opens her eyes.

The sun has fully risen to the sky, which is bright blue, a good sign for a beautiful clear day. She smiles, feeling very hungry after that, and walks back to see if Alex it awake yet. The once deserted halls are back to life. Elves going about their day, carrying things, going to meetings, or just wandering around, headed to breakfast.

She knocks softly at Alex's door, and then opens it, seeing Alex slowly sitting up in bed, blinking sleep from her bleary eyes.

"Psst! Alex!" She whispers from the doorway. "You awake yet?" A smile grows on her face as her sister groans dramatically.

"Nngh! What?"

"Wanna go get breakfast?" She asks, barely concealing her laughter.

"Sure... Gimme a minute..."

Ellie leaves, letting Alex get dressed, and stands outside her door. When Alex finally emerges, she has a barely awake, slightly grumpy look of someone who wanted to go back to sleep.

"I still don't understand how it's even legal to be so happy at such an early time..." Alex grumbles as they make their way to the dining hall.

"I don't understand how someone could be grumpy on such an amazing morning! I mean, Alex! Look! There isn't even a cloud in the sky!" Ellie beams at her sister, mostly being so peppy to annoy her.

"I should just ditch you and go back to sleep..."

"Buuut you won't!"

"I'm too tired to do this! And I have training with Haldir at eleven... You sure I can't just go back to bed?" Alex whines.

"Yep! And I'm pretty sure you're hungover, so if it's anyone's fault, it's your own!"

Alex grumbles the rest of the way there, and walks in as Ellie opens the doors for her. They look around for a moment, before Arwen waves them over, smiling almost as wide as Ellie was.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" She asks, passing them each a cup of tea.

Ellie smiles back. "Well, thank you. And you?"

Arwen answers, and they fall into a conversation about last night, Arwen laughs as Ellie recounts the not so successful second dance, and Alex just glares at her tea, though, slightly feeling better as her headache subsides.

After breakfast Alex has to go train with Haldir, and Glorfindel wants Ellie to meet him in a small patio just outside of the main garden, so they can discuss training. Both Alex and Ellie ignore the fact that Alex is leaving tomorrow, thinking it'll be better to discuss tonight.

Ellie waves to her sister, and turns, walking down the beautiful garden pathway. She notices that when she's surrounded by nature, she can't help but feel the nudge through her bond with Nature. But she knows better than to mess with it just yet. She shakes her head, and puts up a stronger defense, she turns her mind to fighting, to war, and the obvious fact that she and Alex have no protection, no promise of their return, not like everyone they're going with, minus Boromir... And what will they do when that comes? What will happen, because she knows it will be much harder to, not only watch, but live with themselves, this isn't like when they read it, they'll get to know these people... But she also knows that they can't change anything. Who knows what changes will happen from just them being here!

She sees him before she gets there, it's hard not to notice someone with radiant golden hair. She smiles at him when he hears her approach, turning around, and smiling back. "Lady Elizabeth, how are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you. And you?"

"I am well myself. Have a seat." He says, pulling a chair out, and pushing her in, once she is seated, he returns to his own seat, and folds his hands on top of the other.

"I think we should start with just the simple things, like the march-warden Haldir has, seeing how you fare with a bow and arrow, and self defense, and move up from there, and begin with a sword once I deem you ready. Your grandfather wants to teach you how to defend yourself with the elements, as well, once you become better equipped with them."

"You mean, like, using fire?! I don't want to potentially hurt anyone!" She says, eyes wide in panic.

"You will not hurt us, I guarantee it. But you will need to defend yourself out there, as you saw a few days ago, and that means using Nature."

Ellie nods, though not convinced, but understanding.

"I promise you will be fine." He says, understanding written across his fair face.

She lets out a breath, and nods again. "When do we start?"

Alex dodges a blow to her ribs, and ducks another aimed at hew face, reflexes becoming quicker. She places a well aimed kick to his side, he doubles over slightly, only momentarily throwing him off, but enough so that she can swipe his legs out from under him, as he lands on his back.

She laughs victoriously, for the first time, she wasn't the one landing on her back! She managed to take him down!

He smiles, and accepts Alex's offered hand, as she pulls him up. "Very well, Lady Alex. You will make a very good warrior in a few months time." He says, accepting the water skin.

She smiles, "Thank you. For helping me."

He shakes his head, "It is no problem, I am glad to do my part for the war."

She accepts the water next. "Still, thank you."

He nods this time. "Are you ready for departure?"

"Yes, I just need to do a little more packing." She lies. She hasn't even began, she has been too busy training.

"That is good. We leave early in the morning."

She nods. "Okay, I'll be ready."

Later, a little before evening she leaves, waving, then turning her back, and making her way through the garden trying to find her sister.

The late afternoon sun is warm and pleasant against her face, the breeze is gently sifting through her hair, teasing the stray pieces away from her face. She looks around, seeing small elflings playing a chasing game, their light laughter pleasant to listen to. Others just wandering about, talking to their partners. She turns, making her way to the little alcove she found Ellie in the previous day, thinking she might be there, now.  
She was right, Ellie is sitting against the rock this time, instead on it, an old journal propped on her knees, completely immersed in the writing on the old, stained pages.

Alex sneaks up behind her, and quietly leans over the rock, and takes the book from Ellie's hands, laughing at her sister's cry of surprise. "Alex! When did you finish?" she asks, laughing, and taking the book back.

"What _are_ you reading, anyway?" Alex asks, snaking her arm around to grab the book once more. "It looks super old, and look!" She says, brandishing the book out, like a rag, despite Ellie's panicked squack. "It doesn't even have any _writing_ on it!"

"That because only Nature Protectors can read it? I'm not exactly sure why only I can, Grandfather can't even read it, not since he gave up his powers."

"You're calling him _Grandfather_? And what does it even say? Who wrote it?"

"Of course I'm calling him that? What should I call him?" Ellie says, skillfully avoiding the other question.

"I don't know, just.. You seem to have hastily accepted him into our family, we don't really even know him..."

"I'm not calling him by his real name. As strange as it is that he is our Grandfather, it would be even stranger to call him by his real name. And besides, while you're leaving, you can avoid all awkward meetings with him, I can't. I have to try my best to accept him, to bring him into our family. It's be, again, too strange to act like he is just another guy to us. He's mom's father, Alex..."

"I know that! And you still haven't answered my other question! Who wrote that book anyway? There's no author on the outside, or is that another weird perk of being a Nature Protector? That only you can see the title and author?"

"No, no. It isn't that kind of book... It's a journal, Alex... Dad's journal." 

* * *

Again, sorry it's short, it's more of a filler, I guess. I hope you liked it!

Thank you to anyone who took their time to read/ review/favorite/follow my fic! it means the world! :D

Bye!

~Elliott 


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

It's been a month... whoa! Sorry? I don't really have an excuse... To be honest, the only reason I got this chapter done is because i'm sick, really sick, enough to get out of school for a day, and so I had enough time to write! XD I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors, this story doesn't have a beta, and as I said, I'm not really feeling too well.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"No, no. It isn't that kind of book... It's a journal, Alex... Dad's journal."

Alex's face softens, her features turn slightly upset, but then she masks it quickly. "Dad's?" She asks, softly.

"Yeah... He wrote about his experiences while training. Grandfather told me that he put a charm on it so that the... Dark Lord, or whatever, couldn't ever read it if he ever got his hands on a Protector, so he wouldn't know how to train one properly."

Alex nods, feeling a lump in her throat. She's glad Ellie can have something of their parents, since she has her mother's memories, but she still feels upset, and slightly jealous that she will never read what their father wrote when he was alive. "Okay..."

"Are you mad? I can stop calling him Grandfather if you want, if it really upsets you that mu-oof!" Ellie's panicked rambling is cut off by Alex rushing over, and hugging her forcefully.

"I'm not mad, you big dork. Call him whatever you want, freaking grampoo is that makes you happy! I just want you to be happy. I want us both to be happy again." Alex whispers, voice close to Ellie's ear.

Ellie nods, face in Alex's shoulder "I can read it to you later, if you'd like. It's almost dinner time, and Elladan wants to talk to me after dinner."

Alex smirks, getting a thought. "Elladan, huh?"

"What about him?" Ellie asks, genuinely confused.

Alex laughs "Nothing, never mind. And sure, just find me when you two are done."

Ellie smiles, picking the fallen book back up, gently, almost reverently brushing it off. "Come on, let's go to dinner."

Alex grimaces. "I'm sorry, I can't. I haven't even began packing and I leave tomorrow morning."

"Alex!" Ellie exclaims "What have you been doing all this time?" Ellie has an amused gleam in her eyes.

"I don't know! Ellie, I'm freaking out! What do I even bring? I can't just wear dresses, and I don't know where they stashed my jeans and tee-shirt!"

"You weirdo, you can't wear what you came here in! I'm sure we'll find something."

Alex shakes her head. "Not we, me. You have a _date."_ she says, teasingly.

Ellie blushes. "Alex, it isn't a date! Just for that, I won't help you. You're on your own!"

They laugh, and start making their way back inside, seeing as it is getting darker out, the sun setting in a pink blaze in the sky.

"Awe, don't be that way Ellie! You have to come see me when you're done! You promised! No taking it back!"

Ellie laughs, playfully whacking Alex on the head. "Whatever, jerk." she has a playful smile on her face.

Alex turns to head for her room, "Remember, no turning back! A promise is a promise! Directly after your hot date!"

"Yeah, yeah, go get packing!" Ellie murmurs something under her breath that sounds like "It isn't a date, jerk." And turns on her heel, heading for the dining hall.  
Ellie was too deep in thought of the new journal to realize she was going to almost walk into someone.

She gasps, almost falling over, but two strong hands grab her shoulders. "I'm so sorry!" She says, pushing her hair out of her eyes, looking up she sees its Elladan she has run into, and Elrohir next to him.

"You seem distracted; care to share with us?" Elladan asks, laughing.

"Its just a book that's supposed to help me access my powers better." She explains, keeping the part about her father being the one who owned it to herself, not exactly ready to share something so personal yet.

Elladan understands and doesn't push. "Ah, it must be very interesting. We were just coming to find you and your sister. Supper has started almost fifteen minutes ago, and we were getting worried."

"Oh, yeah, Alex says she hasn't even started packing, so she's going to skip dinner and focus on packing because she leaves early tomorrow, and I guess I lost track of time." She says with a small laugh.

"No trouble, we will tell someone to send her some dinner so she can still pack." Elrohir says, walking on Elladan's right side, as Ellie walks on his left.

Ellie smiles her thanks, as they reach the dining hall. Ellie takes a seat next to Elladan, as Elrohir sits next to his sister, Arwen.

After dinner Elladan and Ellie take a walk through the garden, the sun setting, framing Ellie's hair like a hallow.

"The gardens here are very beautiful." Ellie says, eyes wide as she takes everything in.

Elladan smiles at her, though she doesn't see the look on his face, as she is enraptured with the flowers and trees around her. "I suppose they are. Did you do much gardening in the other world?"

Ellie finally turns to him, smiling. "I did. It was a sort of hobby; a way to distress after a bad day, or week."

"What did you grow?" Elladan asks, leading her to a small patio garden, pulling out a chair for her, then sitting in one across from her.

"Mostly flowers, also cacti,- small, prickly plants- and tomatoes. I have to ask, how do your gardeners get their roses to bloom so late in the year? It is September, right?" Ellie asks, slightly confused.

Elladan's brow furrows, before he realizes what she is so confused over. "Oh, no. You must know how the other world is quite quicker than this one? Well, it is only May here, even if it was September I your world."

Ellie nods, slowly, understanding, but still taking everything in.

"My apologies, all of this must be so confusing for you." He says, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"Yes. It is taking a while to get used to everything, but it's okay, there isn't any need to apologize, Elladan. Really." She says, smiling at him again.

"But you and your sister must feel so much pressure from everyone, do you not? We have essentially forced you into a dangerous quest." Elladan says, guilt flooding his eyes.

Ellie cocks her head to the side, and shakes her head. "No, you haven't, at least... And if we didn't want to go, trust me, we are quite stubborn, I'm surprised our adoptive mother survived." Ellie says, laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can see that." he says, shaking his head, grinning.

Ellie leans her head down, catching his eyes, "Really, we don't feel pressure." She says, even though its a lie, she doesn't know why she feels obligated to lie, to make him feel better, even when she just met him only a few days ago.

"If you are quite sure..."

"I am." Ellie says, leaning back in her chair, effectively ending the conversation. She feels nature building up in her, once again, and furrows her brow, trying to push it down.

"Ellie? What is the matter?"

"N-nothing... Just having some difficulty with Nature... It hasn't done this before..." Ellie pushes her chair out from the table, trying not to panic, as some of it forces its way into her. She slowly takes control back, limiting its access to her body, and then forcing it back out again, though it leaves her feeling exhausted. "Hmph."

"Are you alright? What happened?" Elladan asks, coming over to her side of the table.

"What? Oh, yeah. I don't know what happened just then, but I'm okay now, I think." Ellie says rubbing a hand over her eyes.

"Would you like to return inside?" Elladan asks, kneeling in front of her.

"Um, yeah... I probably should. Whatever that was, it took a lot out of me..." Ellie murmurs.

Elladan offers her his hand, and helps her to her feet, catching her with a hand around her shoulders as she stumbles slightly. The hand drops to her lower back, and stays there for the remainder of their walk back inside.

"I'm sorry we had to leave so soon... I really don't know what happened, it was so sudden." Ellie says, looking down at her feet.

"Lady Ellie, really, it is alright. I had a good time." He says, lifting her head up, a finger under her chin.

Ellie gazes up into his eyes, getting a funny feeling in her stomach. "Really?" She whispers.

"Really." He whispers back, leaning close to her face, and for a split second, she is sure he was going to kiss her, but he quickly straightens up, and averts his eyes.

"I-I had a nice time, too." She stutters awkwardly, blushing lightly.

Elladan smiles down at her. "I am glad. We should do it again soon."

"Yes." Ellie says, nodding. "Oh, this is my stop. I told Alex I was going to help her pack before bed."

"Of course, Lady Ellie. Give her my well wishes." Elladan says, taking her hand, and brushing a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

Her eyes widen, and the blush deepens on her cheeks, and she looks away, smiling.  
"Goodnight, Milady."

"Goodnight." She nearly squeaks, fumbling with the doorknob, nearly walking into the door itself, earning a chuckle, as she quickly gets it open, and retreats, still blushing.

She closes the door, back pressed against it firmly, eyes still wide, blush stubbornly staying where it is.

"Ellie? Ellie? Earth to Elizabeth!" She hears from across the room, and snaps out of her daze.

Her head snaps up, facing Alex. "Y-yeah?" She breathes out.

"What the heck happened to you? What'd he do? Ask you for his hand in marriage?" Alex asks, laughing, and stuffing a pair of pants into her bag.

"No, but he did something to _my_ hand... This hand. Alex! He kissed my hand..."

"Ha! I knew it was a date!" Alex cries triumphantly.

"No! I don't know if he likes me... I don't know if I like him... Do I like him?" Ellie thinks aloud, brow furrowing.

"Ellie, you don't have to know this all right now. Did you enjoy spending time with him?" Alex asks, dragging Ellie over to her bed.

"Yes. I had a really nice time... Oh god, I'm making this all about me, and this is the last night we have together for the foreseeable future!" Ellie says, frowning.

"Ellie! I don't care! We're having a sisterly bonding moment! He could potentially be your first boyfriend!" Alex says, nudging her sister in the ribs.

"Yes... He could... But you've already dated that that boy who's sister you met at track! You've already had a boyfriend! I'm scared."

"Don't be! This could be good for you." Alex says, grinning.

"Yeah... Also, just so you don't make a fool of yourself, the months are all out of wack here, its May, not September. Don't make my mistakes." Ellie says, laughing.

"Really? I mean, I guess they would be, what with our time being faster in the other world... Weird." Alex says, thoughtfully, before going back to packing. "What else should I pack, besides clothes and my weapons?"

"Well, what about a sketchbook, you like drawing, it'd be good for stress... And some paper for writing, I want a letter every other week!"

"Okay, okay!" Alex says, laughing.

"Good." Ellie says, watching Alex pack the rest of her things in silence. "Can I sleep here tonight? I don't think I will be able to in the next room. I'm going to miss you."

"Of course!" Alex says, handing her a spare nightgown from her wardrobe.

They take turns changing, and then climb into bed.

Alex falls asleep relatively quickly, but Ellie stays awake the entire night, not being able to sleep, though, it isn't that bad, seeing as elves don't necessarily need sleep every night.

An hour before the sun is due to rise, she's decided she enjoys spending time with Elladan, despite everything, and is looking forward to spending more time with him, and that she'll get up early, so she can have practice over with, before Alex gets up, a little after dawn.

She carefully gets out of bed, and heads back to her own room, changing into a blue dress, and heads to her special spot, climbing on to the rock, welcoming Nature's call, allowing it access to her body, and stays that way for an hour, before deciding to go a bit farther. She wants to practice on the plats nearby. It can't be that difficult.

She kneels next to a patch of wildflowers, and concentrates really hard on making them grow, focusing all of Nature on that one simple task; making them grow. She keeps her eyes open this time, not daring to trust herself with her eyes closed. She gasps, seeing her hands begin to glow, omitting sparks, and the flowers slowly grow, even some new ones sprout out of the ground.

She smiles to herself, waning off Nature's access, and it backs off, until she is completely empty. She's very proud of herself, as she picks a few of them, intent on giving them to Alex, when she looks up, and sees her Grandfather.

"Grandfather..."

"You did very well, my child!" He says, coming to kneel next to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"How did you know I was here?" Ellie asks, brow furrowing.

"You have come here the past two mornings, I decided to stay this morning, and see what you could do. And I am very impressed. Is this your first time trying this?"

"Yes, though it isn't all that impressive. I only grew a few things. You must have been capable of so much more."

"Yes, but you have only just begun, and I have a feeling you will be one of the greatest protectors there have been." He says, "You and your sister."

"Thank you." She whispers. "Alex... She will come around one day."

"Now I thank you, my child." He says, smiling. "Have you read much from your father's journal?"

"A little bit, but, it's... Difficult. Having something of his, but not him..." Ellie says, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Of course, of course. Take your time."

"I think I am going to go get breakfast. Do you want to?" Ellie asks.

"Yes, if you would like me to accompany you." He says, hesitantly.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" She asks, thoroughly confused.

"I-I do not wish to intrude on you and your sister. It is your last day together for a very long while."

"Well, yeah, but she won't mind. Really, Grandfather, I want you to be here." She says, squeezing his hand.

He smiles at her and nods. Alex, it turns out, isn't even at breakfast, having been called to a last minute conference with Haldir and Lord Elrond, so it was only her Grandfather, her and Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

Ellie and Elladan kept sneaking glances throughout the meal, each time their eyes would meet, Ellie would look away, back to her plate, missing his small smile.

After breakfast, Ellie goes to find Alex, and meets her on the way to Alex's room. Alex is dressed in a blue tunic, and black leggings, riding boots, a bow and quiver on her back, over a blue cloak.

Ellie smiles sadly. "You're ready, aren't you?"

Alex nods, and walks over, hugging Ellie tightly. "I'm going to miss you." She says, voice muffled in Ellie's shoulder.

"I'll miss you more." Ellie jokes. This will be the longest they've ever been a part, and neither are looking forward to it.

Alex huffs out a laugh, pulling away. "Come on, I'm supposed to meet Haldir at the front gate in five minutes, he's getting his horses." Alex says, taking Ellie's hand.

"Horses? Plural?" Ellie asks, laughing, though she doesn't know why.

Alex laughs, too. "Yes. Plural. I need something to ride on, you dork."

"Ohh!" Ellie laughs again, only because she knows if she doesn't laugh, she'll start crying. "Makes sense,"

Alex nudges Ellie's shoulder with her own as they reach the front gate. Alex pulls Ellie into another tight hug, before she walks over to where Haldir is, and Ellie stands between Arwen and Elladan.

Haldir whispers to Alex, asking if she has everything she'll need, and she nods, not really trusting her voice, as he helps her onto her horse, a beautiful grey mare, and he gets on his, a dazzling white one, with a blonde mane.

Lord Elrond says a few words to them, before he nods, dismissing them, and they begin to ride out of Imladris, the horse's feet clopping along the stone rode, as Alex looks back at Ellie once more, before turning back to the rode, and the task ahead. 

* * *

Ooooooohhh! Stuff happened xD Anyway, hooray! Plot finally! XD I hope to have another chapter up either this week, or the next, but between school, and another fic I'm working on, it'll probably be next week xD

Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/etc it means a lot!

Please review if you enjoyed! Reviews motivate me to continue this story!

Thanks again!

~Elliott


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS!

* * *

Alex and Haldir ride through most of the day, only stopping to let the horses eat and drink, and to eat themselves, before they start riding again.

"We have far to ride, and we must hope that we have an advantage, and use it as long as we can." Haldir tells her that afternoon.

Alex nods. "Of course."

Alex knows the exact moment they exit the Valley, because everything gets rockier, more barren. She misses the soft, glowing light of the elven kingdom, and before she knows it, she'll be in another that she'll need to get used to.

The rocky land under the horses hoofs is rough, and hard on them, though they hardly complain, only throwing their heads from side to side after crossing an occasional hard part.

"What is her name?" Alex asks, gesturing to her horse.

"Alfirin. She is a sturdy, strong horse, fit for travelling. She will bear you well."

Alex nods, absentmindedly petting Alfirin's mane

That night, when they stop for good, after feeding the horses, and themselves once more, Alex lays down for the night, as Haldir tells her he'll take the watch, that she needs to sleep.

"Okay, but will you wake me in a few hours?"

"That is unnecessary, I will take the watch." Is all he says, before climbing up a nearby tree to watch.

Alex sighs, laying down, and turning over. The night is cold, though she doesn't seem to be affected by it. The night air wafts in around her head, moving her hair playfully across her cheek, and fluttering around her eyelids. Alex still finds it odd that she doesn't need to close her eyes to sleep, and that she doesn't need that much sleep, either, but recently she finds she doesn't care too much anymore. It is what it is.

Alex turns on her side, and looks at the night coming alive with animals, waking up and going to find their dinner- er, breakfast? Or the crickets chirping their music loud for everyone. Alex wonders what Ellie is up to, if she is already asleep, or if she's awake doing something? She feels a part of her reaching out to something, and not the same way she was told her healing would do, no, this is different, it's almost like a part is reaching out to her sister... And she feels something warm and comforting bloom in her chest, it's like she reached back.

Alex smiles to herself, and gets comfortable, before falling asleep.

 _She was surrounded by dozens of orcs, all with menacing grins, and bloodlust in their eyes. She knows others are coming, but obviously not soon enough. She doesn't know how she will get out of this, but she knows she must try, for the sake of her father and her husband, Eruaphadion._

 _She grips her blades, and stands tall, not backing down from the fight. She just wishes she was not being used as bait! The fighting begins, and she's immediately sparring with three hulking beasts, all striking from different points, taking her off guard. Her swords are knocked from her hands, and she's backed up against a rock wall, and she prays her backup would come soon, as the one orc, who seems to be the leader, raises his sword above his head, poised to strike, when an arrow comes out of from the trees, and plants itself in his neck. Her gasps, choking on his own blood, and falls to the ground._

 _The orcs are momentarily distracted, giving her enough time to grab her twin blades, and stab two orcs in the skull, and then two more, before they realize what's going on, and get back into the fight. She blocks and parries, and stabs her way through the rest of the battle, ending up drenched, and sticky with their disgusting black blood, but heaves a sigh of relief as she kills the last one._

 _All around her, her fellow warriors check on the wounded, or gather their dead to bring back to their loved ones, but it's all she can do not to sink to her knees in exhaustion once the adrenalin wears off, leaving her with shaking legs, and a bone deep exhaustion, and she craves sleep. She would sleep for hours, if not days, if she was given the option..._

 _But, she is not. She needs to clean her weapons, and ready to move out again. The enemy is near, they were lucky they came out of this fight mostly unscathed. She knows that Sauron is looking for her, and elves like her. Protectors, for his own army. But so far, none have wished to join his corrupt fight for power, so he has killed them all. She knows she has made herself known. Before she was asked to join Lord Elrond's army, before Gondolin fell, she went out looking for Protectors, recruiting for their own fight. She made speeches, inspired many, and also made an enemy of herself with the Dark Lord. She knows she's wanted, that's why it was her idea to use herself as bait. Eruaphadion is out, scores of miles away, doing the exact same thing, and she is worried sick!_

 _Someone comes to stand near her. She turns her head, and sees Lord Elrond. "You did well out there." He tells her, handing her a water skin._

 _She drinks from it deeply, before handing it back. "Thank you, my Lord."_

 _"Come, we are heading out." He says. He knows she doesn't wish to speak much, that she has much on her mind. He leads her back to where everyone else is getting ready to leave._

Alex wakes up, feeling strange. Very strange. She knows who it was in her dream, though she doesn't know how to process it... It was her mother... She already knew this, though that didn't make it easier to accept. It was hard having this link with her mother, yet not being able to reach out, only receiving memories, or visions every once in a while. She longed to speak with her mom, to ask her questions, to touch her, to hug her, to do all the things she was never able to do... But she couldn't... She can't. Because her parents were dead. Gone. Killed by the evil bastard that her sister and her were going to help defeat. She supposes maybe that was okay, then... In a sort of way, they were avenging their parents, and every other person he, or his followers killed, and she could live with that...

A week past in the same way as the first day had, and then another. Haldir said they were nearing Loth-Lorien, and Alex couldn't wait. She was becoming restless of sitting on a horse from before the sun rose, until long after it set. And Haldir was making her anxious, because she could feel something was wrong. He wouldn't say what, but she could tell. Spending every waking moment with someone, you begin to notice things, like how his shoulders tense when he senses something dangerous, or how he wouldn't let her take watches, even though she knew elves don't have to sleep every night, he used to let her have every other night's watch, but as of last week, he has been tense, quiet, and wouldn't sleep.

"Haldir..." Alex starts one day, as they're riding along. "Is something wrong? Are there orcs nearby?"

It's been nine days since Haldir has slept, and she knows elves don't need as much sleep as human's but she knows nine days is pushing it, even for them.

"Of course not, everything is fine." He says, tensely.

"Nuh uh, that isn't cutting it with me. What's wrong? I can tell something it, don't try and lie." Alex says, looking over at him.

"Alex..." He starts, and she can tell she's pushing it. He might not be as bad as Elrohir made him out to be, but he doesn't like being pushed for answers, and will snap at her easily, she supposes that's why she likes him so much, he doesn't treat her like a weak maiden, who's feelings get hurt too easily; he'll pick arguments with her, and half the time he starts them.

"Come on, I know something is wrong. You haven't slept in nine days. Nine days! You need to sleep, and for that to happen, you need to tell me, so that I can take the next watch." She reasons gently.

Haldir sighs heavily, but doesn't say anything for several minutes, and Alex begins to wonder if she needs to pester even further, when he cracks. "Something is following us. Something... Dark. Evil." He speaks, his low voice is soothing, and even though she knows she should be nervous, scared, she doesn't feel that way around him.

"I can feel it, too... I want to take the watch tonight." She tells him, and once again, she is aware that she's pushing it. "No, listen. No offense, but we're weaker when you're exhausted, it's true. You can't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders forever, Haldir. You need rest, and no buts. You're sleeping tonight. I'll wake if something happens, but just let yourself have this one night of rest."

Haldir sighs, exasperated this time. "You talk too much." He grumbles.

Alex laughs, "I've been told so several times. I like to think it's one of my best features." Says Alex, grinning at him cheekily.

Haldir laughs softly, shaking his head, and some of the tension drains from his shoulders, and Alex feels like that's an accomplishment of its own. His face softens, too, and she can't help but be mesmerized, slightly, he is beautiful, like every elf she's seen, but with him, she doesn't know, he seems more beautiful than others.

She quickly looks away, blushing, and keeps her gaze focused on the road ahead. Where did those thoughts come from? She supposes its because she's spent nearly three weeks with him, she's craving other human interaction. She's a little loopy.

She chances another peek over at him, but quickly looks away, not wanting to be caught staring, and begins to hum Rhianon quietly to herself, just giving herself something to do. She misses her iPod, and her music. Fleetwood Mac, especially.

-  
Alex was happy that she had gotten Haldir to sleep that night, for he was in a better mood the next day, and then they began a sleep schedule, rotating on who takes which night, and they were both happier for it.

Alex sits by the dying embers of the fire, a week later, after wrapping the leg of her horse. She ran into a nest of nettles, and was limping, too hurt to carry Alex, so she walked beside her for the res of the day. Needless to say, that didn't go too far, since her horse was in so much pain. Haldir lies further to her right, he fell asleep almost immediately as his head hit his rolled up cloak.

Things began getting more tense the past few days, the feeling of urgency getting stronger, she could sense that the evil presence was getting closer, and they both hoped to have been in Lorien by now, but because of her horses injury, it probably wouldn't happen until tomorrow, possibly the next day.

The night noises work to lull her into a false sense of security, she almost didn't notice that they stopped, until the horses began to fuss. She gets up, dusting her pants off, and goes over to them, trying to shush them. That's when she notices the completely silent night, and the chill in the air. Elves don't get affected by chills in the air, why is it suddenly so cold? Why is she shivering? She pulls her cloak closer to her body.

That's when she notices the silence, and the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, and she knows something isn't right. She rushes over to Haldir, and shakes him awake. He bolts upright, and looks around, assessing the situation, before standing, and rushing over to the horses, and their packs.

He unties Alex's horse, and murmuring to her, and she prances off in a random direction, searching for cover from what was coming. Alex gathers everything up, rolling up Haldir's bedroll, and their packs, handing him his, as he hands her her bow and quiver, and lifts her up on his own horse, climbing up in front of her, and they're off, racing through the forest.

And not a moment too soon, for from behind, comes several shrieks, then chill Alex to the bone, but spurs the horse of faster.

Alex tightens her hold on Haldir, and hides her face in the back of his shoulder, shivering. Haldir keeps murmuring words of comfort to the horse, hoping to calm her enough so she goes in the right direction.

Alex feels sick with fright when she chances a glance behind them, only to see three cloaked and hooded black figures behind them, gaining speed every second. A scream dies of her lips, when one advances enough to nearly grasp her sleeve, its ice cold, sharp fingers dig into the material of her sleeve. "Haldir!" Alex screams, terrified, as she is dragged from the back of the horse. Haldir reaches behind himself, and grips her waist tightly, and she regains her hold on his middle, and together, they break it's hold on her, but her sleeve pays the price, as it tears off of her shoulder

Alex holds her cloak closer to her body, as Haldir yells back to her, "Do not look at them!" Alex nods against his shoulder, shaking in fear, but holding tighter to him.

Several blood-chilling shrieks sound, and Alex feels like crying, as she can see them advance enough to see them from the corner of her eyes. Haldir stops abruptly, and changes directions, going left, as they keep going straight. She can feel the rapid beating of his heart from his back against her chest, and she knows hers is matching his, if not beating faster. She's surprised it hasn't beaten out of her chest yet!

Their advantage was short lived, as two of the cloaked figures she knows are wring-wraiths crash through the trees, the third gaining from behind, and Haldir goes right instead of left, and suddenly the atmosphere changes, going from heart pounding, blood chilling fear, to a calm, comforting warmth.

They pull to a stop, and Alex chances a glance from Haldir's shoulder, and looks around, seeing a calm forest around them, gently falling leaves, and a warm caress of the wind, and suddenly, Elves are dropping from the trees all around them, bows drawn, arrows aimed at them.

Alex stiffens, heart rate picking up again, she thought they were safe!

Surprisingly, Haldir doesn't stiffen, he actually relaxes, and says something in Elvish, and by his teasing tone, he doesn't feel threatened. One of the elves, Alex expects he was who Haldir was talking to, smiles, and everyone lowers their bows, putting their arrows away.

Haldir climbs off the horse, and converses with two other Elves who resemble him, and Alex suspects these are his brothers, and them she relaxes, realizing they made it to Lorien. They were safe.

She tries to climb off the horse, too, but her limbs were still shaking, and basically Jell-O, and almost fell, as her legs give out. The elf nearest to her quickly catches her, an arm around her waist. "Careful, M'Lady." He says, looking down at her, concern in his ice blue eyes.

"S-sorry." Alex gasps. "I think I'm okay." She says, getting a firm stance, her legs still shaking, but she can stand, at least.

She seemed to have gotten the attention of many of the soldiers, and they whispers  
as they gaze at her arm, where her sleeve used to cover her marks, it's now uncovered, and everyone is able to see.

"Yes, she is one of the daughter of Eruaphadion, and Fealwen." Haldir says, stepping closer to her.

"So the rumors are true? She and her sister have returned to help save Arda?" One of the elves ask.

"Yes, and it is all very exciting, but she has just experienced a trauma, and would like some much needed rest. Lithonion, Orophin, please escort her to a Talon, and guard it, just in case." Haldir's authoritative voice rungs out clearly, and one of Haldir's brothers, and the elf that caught her before she fell, lead her to a sort of tree house, and help her up the ladder.

"You will be safe here tonight, M'lady." Lithonion says. "Do not mind him, he speaks little of the tongues of men." he says, motioning to Orophin.

Alex nods, and sits on the floor. "Thank you..." She whispers, still feeling shaky. She wishes Haldir would come and stay with her, she doesn't feel as safe as she did when he was around...

"Of course, M'lady." He turns to leave.

"Alex." He turns around. "My name. It's Alex... I don't like formalities."

Lithonion nods, grinning. "Alright then, Alex. Rest easy tonight, we will protect you."

Alex nods, too tired to protest, she doesn't need protecting, she's supposedly going to be protecting the entirety of Middle-Earth with her sister, and nine other men soon enough.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that! Sorry its been so long, family and all that stuff happened.

Thank you to everyone who's read this!

Please review!

~Elliott


End file.
